Highway to Hell
by PeaceLoveandWar67
Summary: SEQUEL TO "CHANGE"! Everything's going great for Clare, away from New York City and now living in Savannah with her cousin. But when a person returns, her ticket to freedom becomes her ticket to hell. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Mystery Continues, sorta

Well, well, well. Look at we have here! A SEQUEL! :D

Ok, so this is a sequel to my other story, "Change," so if you haven't read that yet, then read it and then come back to this! This story will have lots of drama involve and of course romance and a lot more!

WARNING: Characters will be OOC

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. Just Abi (not sure if I should put Kate in this story this time)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in "Change"…<strong>_

"_You're going to Savannah, Georgia to live with Abi until you can prove that you're mature enough."_

"_You two are actually sending me to the most haunted city in America?"_

"_Oh my god, Clare! You changed a lot!"_

"_You have pretty eyes."_

"_ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

"_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?"_

"_What's going on, you guys?"_

"_Katie found out Adam's transgender secret."_

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

"_Eli, I can explain."_

"_Julia, just leave! I don't want to see you ever again! In fact… we're done."_

"_You replaced me with Jenna, aka the girl that stole KC away from me?"_

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"_

"_I USED TO DATE ELI, OK!"_

"_It became a habit, but then one day, I saw someone unexpected that just happened to see me doing it in my room."_

"_Who was it?"_

"_It was Eli."_

"_DAD?"_

"_Uncle Randall?"_

"_Hello, Clare-bear, Abi."_

_I looked at the screen to see who it is and saw that it was the unknown number._

_Who keeps calling me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Right where we left off…<strong>

"Get a room, you two!" Adam complained. Eli didn't let me go, until I heard my phone ringing. I pulled away and took out my phone from my pocket. I looked at the screen to see who it is and saw that it was the unknown number.

_Who keeps calling me?_

"Umm I have to take this. Be back in a second!" Before I let them respond, I walked away from them and went backstage. I picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Clare." The other person said back.

"Who is this?"

"It's a person you know."

"Ok, you're creeping me out now. I have no idea who the hell you are, so you better stop calling me."

"You may not remember me, but I remember you. Remember all those good times we use to have?"

"No, because I don't even know you!" I shouted furiously. "Now you better stop calling me or else I'll report you as a stalker."

"If I were you, I'd watch my back. It's a dangerous world out there." With that being said, the mysterious person hung up. _What the actual fuck is the person talking about?_ I shook the thought away and started walking back to the group. They were all looking at me confusedly and worriedly.

"Everything alright, Blue Eyes?" Eli asked.

"Umm yeah, everything's fine. Just Darcy calling me about stuff," I lied. They just nodded, but Abi kept staring at me. "Maybe we should go. I'm getting really tired," I suggested.

"Same here," Katie and Adam said in unison. "I'm going to take Katie home now," Adam said. "We'll see you guys later."

"Later, you guys!" we all said, and then Adam and Katie headed their way out the door.

"Well, time to get these pretty ladies back home. Do you agree, Eli?" Jake asked.

"Yep. After all, they have the house to themselves. So maybe we can stay over for a while and play games, watch movies, maybe have group sex…" Eli cockily said.

"ELI!" Abi and I yelled and then slapped him on the chest. He pretended to wince and Jake suddenly said, "Yeah, I kinda want to see the group sex part…" That received a very hard punch on the chest from Abi, in which he actually cringed. "Haha in your dreams," Abi said kinda seductively to him.

"You guys are so perverted!" I said.

"Just take us home NOW," Abi ordered.

Eli and Jake didn't say anything else. Instead, they lifted Abi and me over their shoulders and walked out. We started hitting their backs so that they can put us down, but they wouldn't budge. Once we got to Morty, they put us down.

"Did you guys just do that so that you can annoy us?" Abi asked.

"Yep," they said in unison. Then we all got in the hearse and headed home.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the house to see the paparazzi blocking it. When they saw the hearse, they started crowding it so that we were trapped. Thankfully, we did get out and walked through the crowd, trying to ignore them, and made it to the front door. Eli and Jake tried to block them like they were security guards while Abi tried to unlock the door. One the door was unlock, we rushed inside and blocked it so that the paparazzi don't pile in. Abi then opened the window and shouted to them, "I know that you want some juicy gossip, but right now, you're all being annoying assholes! So either get off my yard or I will call the cops and sue all of you for invasion of private property!" She closed the window and closed all of the curtains in the house. We then headed to the living room and sat down.<p>

"Well… looks like you guys are stuck here," I said.

"But you guys are going to sleep down here," Abi added.

"Why?" They both yelled.

"For making that perverted joke back at Above the Dot."

"We were just kidding!" Eli exclaimed.

"Well… too bad," I said. I then sat on Eli's lap, and he started kissing my neck. After ten minutes of complete silence and boredness, Abi spoke up.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Which game, Ab?" Jake asked.

"Truth, Dare, or Electric Chair (1)."

"Remember last time we played that game? You ended up giving Adam a lap dance!" I said. Jake gave me a confused glance, and I mouthed to him, "Before you and Abi went out."

"So? I'm bored and I want to do something!"

"Fine," we all said. We then moved the coffee table out of the way and sat in a circle. "Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"I will," Eli spoke up. "Umm… Abi. Truth, dare, or electric chair?"

"Electric Chair."

"One, you have to give Jake a lap dance. Two, make out with Clare for five seconds." That received a death glare from me. "Or three, stripped you clothes off, except your undergarments, and stayed like that for the rest of the night."

She scoffed. "Too easy." She then stood up and took off her shirt and her pants, which left her only wearing a lacy black bra and a black thong. I shield my eyes while Eli and Jake stared at her. "Whoa," they both said. Abi realized that they were staring at her body and grabbed two pillows and threw them at both of them.

"Now if you two would like to stop fantasizing about me," she said. "Jake! Truth, dare, or electric chair?"

"Dare," he said. Abi smirked and walked out of the room. She then came back a few minutes later holding something. Jake looked at her with a confused face, until he widened his eyes at her hand. I looked at her hand and saw that she was holding a bow tie. "I dare you to spend the rest of the night only wearing your boxers," she said, and then she held up the item, "and this bow tie." The dare made Eli and I laugh so hard we had tears in our eyes.

"NO. WAY. ABI!" He exclaimed.

"Do it, or else I'm putting my clothes back on." Jake sighed before taking off his shirt and his pants and grabbed the bow tie and put it on. We all burst out laughing at how ridiculous he looks. Abi got her phone out and said, "This is SO going on Facebook. Smile!" Instead of smiling, Jake glared at her and tried to grab her phone, but she already took the picture. "Too late…" she said.

"Ok, before things get bad, Jake it's your turn," I said.

"Ok… Eli! Truth, dare, or electric chair?"

"Truth."

"You're such a baby, Eli!" Abi complained.

"But he's Jake!"

"I don't know if I should be offended. Anyway, have you ever had a wet dream before with someone in this room?"

"Maybe… Clare, truth, dare, or electric chair?" Eli asked me.

"Umm dare," I said.

"I dare you to… give me a lap dance." I widened my eyes and heard Jake and Abi laughing hard.

"Let me think. No."

"You have to do it," he cockily said.

"Fine." I walked over to Eli and sat on his lap. "You so owe me," I told him, and then I began to move my hips. It then turned to grinding, and I heard him groan multiple times, like he was having an orgasm. I saw that Abi and Jake were actually on the floor laughing their asses off. The lap dance went on for another second before I got off of Eli. He stood up and slapped my butt and I ended up kicking him in the nards. He groaned in pain and fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Eli!" I said. I helped him up and sat him down on the couch. Abi and Jake looked up after their little laugh attack died down and saw Eli holding his nards in pain. Abi then got up and went into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with an ice pack. She gave it to Eli and he placed it on his… nuts (yeah, let's go with that).

"I think we should stop for the night," Abi declared.

"Yep. I'm about to crash anyway," I said.

"Night, ladies," Jake said. I looked over at Eli and saw that he was already asleep.

"Night, guys!" Abi said. Abi and I then headed upstairs and drifted to our bedrooms.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

I woke up to hear that the house was silent… too silent. I got out of bed and headed downstairs. I didn't see Eli or Jake in the living room, so I went over to the window and peeked through it and saw that Morty was gone. I also saw that the paparazzi were gone, so that might explain why the house was silent. But where was Abi? I saw the front door open and came in Abi wearing shorts, a tank top, and a cap, and that her hair was in a ponytail. _She probably went out for a run_.

"Morning, Ab."

"Morning Clare," she responded. She took her cap off and placed it on the coat racked and headed to the living room.

"Did Eli and Jake leave early?"

"Yeah. Jake forgot to call his parents that he was trapped at my place and wanted him home immediately."

"Oh."

"Anyway, who called you last night?"

"I told you. It was Darcy," I lied.

"I know that's a lie Clare… Was it that unknown number?"

"Fine, it was! That creeper told me to watch my back!"

"Clare! You know that you could report him or her as a stalker!"

"And what are the police going to do about it?"

"They could track down the number!"

"Even if I did do that, we would all be in danger by now!"

"Clare–" She was interrupted by the door ringing. She went over the door and opened it. I couldn't see them, and their conversation was barely audible.

"Clare, someone's here to see you," Abi told me. I walked over there to see… _OH MY GOD_.

* * *

><p>Ok, I have no idea where that whole truth, dare, or electric chair game came from!<p>

(1) For those that don't know what that is, it's similar to truth or dare. Except if you pick electric chair, then you get three dares and then you have to do one of them... Well, that's how I play it.

Obviously, I should continue this, but do you guys want me to?

Reviews?


	2. That's Strange

Why, hello there!

So I left you guys hanging, but here's the next chapter! And sorry if there's any mistakes, if it's rushed, or if it's just crappy. And I'm probably not going to be able to upload EVERYDAY like I did with "Change," because it's summer and I have to do summer reading (I know, it sucks). And I won't be able to upload next weekend, because Jen and I are going to State Council or something like that.

Speaking of Jen, follow her on Twitter (jmpaz13)! She just made a Tumblr, too, and the link is on her Twitter profile. So follow her on Twitter and Tumblr! :D

WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! Just Abi (Not going to add Kate in this story now. Sorry!)

Ok, enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

"_Clare! You know that you could report him or her as a stalker!"_

"_And what are the police going to do about it?"_

"_They could track down the number!"_

"_Even if I did do that, we would all be in danger by now!"_

"_Clare–" She was interrupted by the door ringing. She went over the door and opened it. I couldn't see them, and their conversation was barely audible._

"_Clare, someone's here to see you," Abi told me. I walked over there to see… OH MY GOD._

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"KC?" I yelled.

"Hello, Clare," he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my girlfriend?" I stared at him confusedly.

"Um, I believe I'm your ex-girlfriend, as in not anymore! Remember, you dumped me for Jenna! Speaking of her, how is she and that baby of yours? And how did you find me?"

"Baby Skylar is fine–"

"Who happens to be?"

"A girl. Anyway, I left Jenna because she was starting to boss me around. I found you because the paparazzi were at your house live last night. And I saw you cousin, Abi, screaming about them about scramming or else she'll call the cops and then sue them." _Wait, what?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You left Jenna?"

"Yep."

"KC! That's wrong! Especially since you left your own daughter!"

"I just needed some time away from them."

"Still… Wait a minute. So you watched the news last night, saw what my house looked like, flew over here, and found this address?"

"Maybe…" _He's pissing me off now._

"Stalker! Now why are you here?"

"I want you back." I suddenly froze at what he said.

"What?"

"I. Want. You. Back. By the way, have you gotten any unknown numbers calling you recently?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"That was me." I widened my eyes at him.

"Well, you wasted your time calling me and coming here," I said. I turned around to walk back inside, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Clare." He said huskily. "I love you." He then started to attack my neck with his lips. I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. He just grabbed my wrists and held them against the wall.

"KC! Get off of me!" I yelled. KC then moved his hands down my sides and tugged on the hem of my pants. I couldn't stop him. He was about to rip him off until…

"WHAT THE HELL CLARE?" I heard someone yell. We both turned and saw that Eli was standing on the porch. He did not look happy. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Abi walking towards us. "What the fuck is going on here?" she asked furiously.

"Who are you?" KC asked Eli.

"I'm her boyfriend! Who are you?" Eli asked him furiously.

"Really? Well, I thought I was your boyfriend, Clare," he lied. I got furious and slapped him.

"I'm your EX-GIRLFRIEND, asshole!" I screamed at him, and turned to Eli. "Eli, it's not what it looks like."

"Save it, Clare!" He snapped.

"ELI!" Abi yelled. "Just let her explain. And you!" She pointed at KC. "You better leave before I call the cops." KC didn't say anything else and stormed out of the house. Eli watched him leave and then turned to us. "I'm listening," he said.

"Eli, that was my ex-boyfriend, KC. He was the bastard that got Jenna pregnant. And he saw where I live on the news, so he flew here, and he tried to… touch me. And Ab," I said and turned to Abi. "He was the unknown guy that called me." Abi widened her eyes. I turned back to Eli and saw that his hands were clenched into a fist.

"That bastard is so dead!" Eli yelled.

"Don't do anything, Eli!"

"Oh, so you're not letting me kill the guy that called you and almost touched you?" I flinched at his voice.

"Not yet, goddamn it!" I shouted. "If he does it again, then you can make him regret ever coming here."

"Wait a minute…" Abi said. Eli and I both looked at her. She then walked outside and headed towards a bush. She separated it and saw that a paparazzo was hiding in it. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She yelled at him.

"Getting my next story! Clare Edwards: The drama begins," he said dramatically. Abi scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Get the hell out of here!" The paparazzo got out of the bush and was about to walk away, until Abi stopped him. "Give me the camera," she ordered. He gave her the camera, and she said, "Ever heard of invasion of privacy?" I saw that he never put his right hand out. I realized that it wasn't the real one. "Ab, that's not the real camera." After I said that, he took off running. She chased after him, and luckily, she jumped on his back. Next, I saw her pin him to the ground.

"Give me the real camera, bastard!" I heard her yell.

"Never! This will give me a raise!"

I then saw Abi take something out of her back pocket and pressed it against the dude. He started shaking and passed out a few seconds later. She grabbed the camera and got off of him and walked back towards us.

"What did you do, Ab?" Eli asked.

"I tased him," she said. Eli and I dropped our jaws and widened out eyes.

"Where in the world did you get a freaking taser?" I asked.

"Got it as a Christmas present. Only use it for self defense or if people are drunk or being stupid."

"You do realize that you could get in trouble for that, right?" Eli said.

"So? Besides, I'm going to sue those damn reporters if they take one step on this property again," she said as she walked back inside. Eli and I stared at her in silence, until Eli said, "I'm not sure if she is even old enough to use that."

* * *

><p>Abi's POV<p>

After that whole fiasco that happened this morning, I decided to get out of the house for the rest of the day. Currently, I was walking downtown, heading to River Street. I needed time to take my mind off of things. First, I have to deal with the paparazzi invading my yard, and now I have to find out how to get rid of KC. It's all too much to handle. I didn't know that I was deep into my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into a girl. Her bag dropped and everything came out.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. I knelt down and helped her pick up her stuff.

"It's fine. I didn't see where I was going," she said. I gave her stuff to her and we both stood up. I haven't seen this girl around, so maybe she was new around here. Yet, she looks familiar.

"Are you new here? Because I've never seen you around before," I said.

"Yeah, I moved here yesterday morning."

"Oh. I'm Abi."

"Imogen," she introduced herself. We both shook hands, and she said, "Well, I wish I can stay here and talk, but I have to get my mom's medicine. Do you know where the pharmacy is?"

"It's around the corner," I told her.

"Ok, thanks! I guess I'll see you around," she said, and then she walked off. I stared at her confusedly, because she reminds me of someone I know. I shook the thought away and continued walking. I stopped by the Dot to see Jake there sitting outside drinking his coffee. He looked up and saw me and he gestured me to come over there. I walked over there and was greeted by a peck on the lips.

"Hey, Ab," he said.

"Hey," I told him, and then sat down.

"Was there anything new since I left this morning?" He asked.

"Well, Clare's stalker found out we lived and came over."

"And who's Clare's stalker?"

"Her ex-boyfriend, KC."

"Oh yeah. She told me that he was the one that dumped her for some blondie and knocked her up."

"Yep. KC was trying to rape her in my own home, but failed miserably when Eli showed up. Now he's planning his revenge on him."

"Why would he try and rape her when he has a girlfriend AND a baby on the way?"

"The baby is already born. It's a she and her name is Skylar, by the way. And he's just a retarded asshole."

"I kinda realized that when he didn't use protection during sex." That made me laugh a little. "Anything else?"

"Well, I kinda had to tase some idiot today…"

"One, why? And two, where the hell did you get a taser?" He asked alarmed.

"Some dude was hiding in the bushes and saw the whole thing. He was going to use it as a story until I attacked him. And I got the taser for Christmas from my cousin, Noah. Don't worry. I only use it for self defense or if people are drunk or being stupid."

"Ok, good." After that, there was a comfortable silence between us. It was like this until Jake said, "Abi, I need to talk to you about something." I turned to face him and said, "Ok, shoot."

"Well, I know we've been dating for a few weeks, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

He hesitated before saying, "I want to have my first time with you." I froze.

"I'm sorry?" I asked hesitantly. _What the hell does he mean by "first time?"_ Jake grabbed my hands in comforting way.

"Ab, I love you, and I'm ready to have my first time with you… Are you?"

I stared at him in shocked. _Was he really serious? We just got together a few weeks ago!_

"Abi, can you please say something?" he asked, snapping my out of my thoughts.

"Um, Jake, I'm flattered, but don't you think that the 'first time' is rushing our relationship just a little bit? I mean, we've been dating for a few weeks." He looked at me with sadness, until realization hit him and his smiled slowly.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry if I pressured you or anything."

"It's fine," I said. Before he can say anything, my phone beeped, which meant I got a message. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was a text from Clare. I read it and it said that I should come home immediately.

"Umm Jake, I have to go home. Clare said that it's urgent. I'll see you later."

"Ok…" I gave him one more peck on the cheek and stood up and walk my way home.

* * *

><p><em>At the house…<em>

"Clare, I got your text. What's going…" I trailed off after I walked through the door to see a huge mess in the living room. I rushed over there and clearly, there was a fight here. I saw Clare standing in the middle of the room. Everything was broken and in pieces and the coffee table was flipped over. "What the hell happened here?" I asked, still in shocked.

"How about you ask the retarded one over there?" she said, pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Eli on the floor holding an ice pack on his eye. "Mind explaining what happened here, Dumbo?" I asked him harshly.

"Well, KC showed up here again–"

"Oh great."

"Let me finished. KC showed here again, he tried to touch Clare again, I told him to back off, and we had a fight. But it ended when he punched my eye and ran out." There was an awkward atmosphere after he finished that sentence. I just stared at him in disbelief until I heard the front door open. I turned to that direction and saw Adam and Katie come in.

"Clare, we got you text," Katie said. They both started heading towards the living room. "Now what was so import…" Adam trailed off after they reached the room. "Whoa," they both said.

"What… happened here?" Adam asked.

"Eli, here, got into a fight with KC," I explained.

"KC?" they both asked confusedly.

"KC is my ex-boyfriend, and he's the unknown number that's been calling me. He found out where I live now, and came here this morning and tried to rape me. Then a few minutes ago, he came back and tried to touch me again, but Eli told him to back off and that resulted in a fight," Clare clarified.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Adam asked.

"Someone, go call the police, I'll go see if anybody from the paparazzi saw that, and everyone else, clean up the mess," I ordered. Eli made his way to the phone in the kitchen and Adam, Clare, and Katie started cleaning up the mess. I started walking out of the house and onto the porch and started looking everywhere. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Katie there.

"Abi, I need to talk to you about something," she said.

"Ok, shoot."

"By any chance, were you with Jake today?"

I stared at her confusedly. "Yeah… actually he told me that he was ready to… how do I say this… have sex with me."

"Was he acting strangely?"

"Kinda. Why?"

Katie hesitated before saying, "While I was on my way to the Marketplace to meet Adam, I saw some girl trying to flirt with him at the Dot. I've never seen her before, so she must be new here."

I looked at her before saying, "Yeah, I met a new girl while I was on my way there. Her name was Imogen, I think… Maybe they just met and became good friends."

"Well, if I were you, I would be on the lookout for this Imogen girl. I don't want the same thing that occurred to you when Eli left you for Julia happen again." After she said that, she walked back inside. I continued searching for any reporters, while thinking why Jake was acting weird today.

_OFFICIALLY the strangest day ever._

* * *

><p>There you have it! Next chapter is where there's going to be more drama :D<p>

Reviews?


	3. ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!

I'm sorry for the delay! I was going to post this Friday, but when I heard about the promo, I completely forgot!

SPEAKING OF THE PROMO, OH MY GOD! That scared the living s*** out of me! I even called Jen in the middle of the night about it (she didn't sound too happy about being woken up by me)!

Now before I let you guys read this chapter, I want to discuss three things about the promo. But if you just want to read the chapter already, then skip this part.

**1) CLARE AND JAKE: Ok, seeing Jake kinda shirtless was hot (don't hate!) but I think they would look better as friends... Oh, and if Clare loses her virginity to him, then I will personally scream. Clare belongs to Eli, and when she said** **"DID YOU ERASE ME FROM YOUR MEMORY? DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?" something kinda snapped inside of me. I have absolutely no idea why though. But someone needs to remind her that she was the one that broke up with him if things turns bad... Ok, I feel like I'm getting off topic on this one.**

**2) ELI AND IMOGEN: OH MY GOD. That's just... not right! They're not meant to be, and I think that Imogen is trying to get Eli to forget about Clare! And when she put her hand on his neck and he was staring at her... he looks like he doesn't even like her! Now when he's with Clare... NOW THAT'S A LIKE... scratch that... LOVE!**

**3) And lastly, DREW: If he dies, then I'm going to lock myself in my room and mourn (or whatever you call it) about it. Don't hate... but he's my favorite character.**

Ok, enough rambling...

Follow Jen (aka jmpaz13) on Twitter and Tumblr!

WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY GET OOC

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! Just Abi!

Oh, I forgot, two people from "Change" will appear in this chapter, but as far as I know, they're only going to make cameo appearances.

Ok, time to shut up. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

"_Clare, I got your text. What's going…" "What the hell happened here?"_

"_KC showed here again, he tried to touch Clare again, I told him to back off, and we had a fight. But it ended when he punched my eye and ran out."_

"_Well, what are you going to do?"_

"_Someone, go call the police, I'll go see if anybody from the paparazzi saw that, and everyone else, clean up the mess."_

"_While I was on my way to the Marketplace to meet Adam, I saw some girl trying to flirt with him at the Dot. I've never seen her before, so she must be new here."_

"_Yeah, I met a new girl while I was on my way there. Her name was Imogen, I think… Maybe they just met and became good friends."_

"_Well, if I were you, I would be on the lookout for this Imogen girl. I don't want the same thing that occurred to you when Eli left you for Julia happen again."_

_OFFICIALLY the strangest day ever._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next evening...<em>**

Eli's POV

"So explain to me the whole story," Adam said. Adam and I decided to have a guys' night today, while Clare, Abi, and Katie had a girls' night. Jake couldn't make it because his dad wanted him to help renovate his lake cabin. So, it's just me and Adam, walking around town.

"Seriously, Adam? I already explained it like five times!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't listen! I was too busy staring at Katie!" I rolled my eyes. It was true, though. When I tried to explain the full story yesterday, he was too busy looking at Katie.

"ADAM! Just listen to me this time."

"Fine."

I took in a deep breath before I began. "Ok, so yesterday morning, I had to take Jake home because his parents didn't know that we spent the night at their place. I came back right after I dropped him off, only to see some dude touching Clare, who happens to be KC. I got pissed off, and before I could even do anything to him, Abi threatened him that she would call the cops if he didn't leave. He stormed off, and she made me listen to Clare, since I sort of snapped at her. She explained that he was the bastard that left her for some girl name Jenna and got her pregnant, and that he found out where she lived and flew here. After she explained, I said that I was going to kill him, but she won't let me yet. Before I could say anything else, Abi saw that some person was going to put that whole dramatic scene in the papers, which ended up with her attacking and tasing him–"

"Where did she get a taser?" He interrupted.

"Don't even ask. Anyway, after that whole incident happened, Abi decided to go out for the rest of the day, leaving me and Clare alone at the house. We hung out, until a few hours later when he showed up again. He tried to touch her again, until I pushed him away from her. It led to a nasty fight and ended when he punched my eye, thus resulting in this black eye. And that's when you guys showed up." I realized that we ended up in the park. We saw a bench and walked over to it and sat down.

"Wow… by the way, do I even want to know what you guys were doing before KC came back the second time?"

"Well, basically we watched some TV and make out a little…" I trailed off after I saw him pretending to gag. I recognized that he stop when he was staring at someone. I was about to ask him what he was staring at, but he said, "Speaking of the devil…" I turned my direction to the one he was staring at and saw KC walking around. He noticed me and started walking over to us, while I just stood.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Eli," he said one he reached us.

"What do you exactly want?"

"I want you to stay away from Clare. She's mine." That got me pissed off.

"Oh, I believe that she's your ex-boyfriend," I said angrily.

"Not until I get her back!" He snapped.

"Look, how about you just leave? Go back to New York so you can be with Jenna and baby Skylar, and everything will be just fine."

He faked laughed and then punched me. I snapped and punch him back. All hell broke loose. We started wrestling and ended up on the grass. People were getting out of the park and Adam just stood there texting on his phone. _Really, Adam? At a time like this?_ KC and I just continued throwing punches and head locking each other, until we heard police sirens. _Shit! Not the cops! _The cops then entered the park and separated the both of us, followed by being pinned against the car. They checked our pockets and then handcuffed us, and forced us into the car. Adam was on the phone looking worried… so he must be talking to the girls…

_Crap._

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"So wait. Explain the Jake story again," Katie said to Abi. Since the boys decided to have a guys' night, she, Katie, and I decided to have a girls' night. Currently, we were sitting outside The Dot, talking about what happened yesterday.

"Ok, so I walked over there, right?" Abi started. "And we started having a normal conversation. We talked about the first encounter with KC yesterday morning and that whole tackling somebody from the paparazzi. Then just out of nowhere, he told me that he was ready." Katie and I widened our eyes.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I told him that I thought it was rushing our relationship just a little bit, since we've only been dating for a few weeks. I suggested that we should wait a little bit longer, and he agreed. And that's when I got the text from you, Clare, and came back home to find my house a mess. He hasn't even called me or text me since then."

"Maybe he's hanging out with _Imogen_," Katie blurted, emphasizing Imogen. _Who's Imogen?_

"Katie! I really doubt that Imogen is trying to steal Jake from me. I don't even know if they met yet!"

"Who's Imogen?"

Abi looked at me and said, "She's this new girl that I met yesterday. Apparently, Katie said that she saw some girl she never met before flirt with Jake."

"Speaking of the devil…" Katie pointed to something and Abi and I turned around to see a girl. She was wrapping something around her wrist, but I can't tell what it was. _I'm guessing that's Imogen_.

"Oh my god. Is she wrapping gauze on her wrist?" I heard Abi say.

"Looks like it," I told her.

"But her arm looked fine yesterday… She's a fraud!" Abi declared.

Katie was about to say something, but Abi's phone rang on the table. She took it and checked to see who it was, and then picked it up. "What Adam?"

Katie and I just continued look at what "Imogen" was doing. "Whoa, dude, slow down." I heard Abi say. I looked at her for a second before grabbing my coffee and take a sip from it. "What's wrong?" she asked. She took a sip from her coffee, having a confused look on her face. A few seconds later, she did a huge spit take, causing Katie and I to look at her. "They're what?" She yelled, causing some people to look up from what they were doing.

"AB!" We both yelled. She had an angry look on her face, before saying, "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

"You have got to be kidding me," Abi said on the other line.

"It's true, Ab. They got into another fight and the cops arrested them," I explained while I was on my way to the police station.

"Remind me to beat the crap out of their asses when I see both of them!" she yelled furiously. I was about to tell her to calm the hell down, but I hear a beeping noise, signaling that I have another call. I looked at my phone to see an unknown caller calling me. "Ab, hold on a second. I got another call." She started yelling and I pressed the hold button and then answer the other call. "Hello?"

"Adam, is that you?" It was Eli.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Dude! You gotta get me out of jail!" He exclaimed.

"I'm working on that! How much for bail?" I asked.

"Umm do you happen to have $1100?" I froze.

"You have got to be kidding me, Eli."

"I'm not joking…"

"I'll find a way to get the bail."

"Hurry, man!" And then he hung up. I looked at my phone and answer Abi's call again.

"Adam? Are you there?" she asked.

"Ab, by any chance, do you have $1100?" I heard her do another spit take, and heard Clare and Katie scream, "Seriously, Ab?"

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ADAM!" she yelled.

"Well, do you?"

Abi was silent for a moment before saying, "Meet us at the police station. I'll go home to get the money." With that being said, she hung up. I practically ran until the station came in view. I walked inside and saw a police officer behind the desk reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me, but do you have an Eli Goldsworthy here?" I asked him. He looked up and stared at me, before sighing and saying, "Come with me." I follow him to the back and saw Eli in a cell… with Fitz and Julia?

"ADAM! Thank god!" Eli exclaimed. He got up from his seat and grabbed the bars.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, tranny," Fitz said. Julia just stared at me evilly. _What the hell did I do to this girl that made her hate me?_

"Please tell me you have the bail money with you." Eli said.

"Umm… what would you do if I said that Clare, Katie, and Abi are on their way here with it?" I asked with fear. Eli's eyes turned dark and tried to grab me, but the bars prevented him to.

"Adam, I'm going to kill you!" he yelled. I realized that someone was missing.

"Wait, where's KC?" I asked them. Julia stood up and said, "That dude that looks like Justin Bieber?"

"I guess…"

"He got released early," she said. I widened my eyes.

"How?"

"The cops thought that he was innocent! So they let him out," Eli shouted furiously. "I swear to god, Adam, if the girls aren't here by the time visitation hours are over–"

"Let go of the bars and sit back down," the police officer ordered. Eli obeyed and sat back down and leaned against the wall. I followed the police officer back to the lobby and wait.

"I'm sorry, son, but you would have to come back tomorrow. Visitation hours end in fifteen minutes," he told me.

"Can I at least wait for my friends to get here with the bail money?" I asked him.

"Ok, but if they're not here until then, I'm afraid you have to leave." With that being said, he turned around and walked back to his desk. I saw a chair and sat down on it.

_Come on, you guys. Where are you?_

_**Fourteen minutes later…**_

"Looks like it's time to leave," he told me. Before I could say anything, the girls came rushing in.

"We're here! We're here," she yelled.

"Where were you guys?" I basically yelled at them. Clare and Katie were still trying to catch their breath, while Abi tried to breathe out, "Adam… do you… have any idea… how long it takes to… get a cab, drive it back to… the house... made the driver wait and get… the freaking money, and get the driver... to drive us to the police station?" By this time, she was out of breath and had to sit down.

"Well, did you get the money?" _Stupid question, Adam!_

"Naw, Adam," Clare said.

"Why would we even come here if we didn't have it?" Katie sarcastically asked.

"Just give the freaking money to the police officer," Abi said as she held it up. I grabbed it from her and gave it to the officer, and then he went to the back and came back out with Eli a few minutes later. The girls were looking at him angrily, but before they could even yell at him, I said, "Ok, we got Eli out of jail. Can we leave now?"

"Please," Eli said. The girls gave us a look before turning around and walked out the door. We followed them, and once we were outside, Abi yelled, "Eli, why were you so stupid?"

"I didn't mean to get arrested!"

"Yeah, you owe us eleven hundred freaking dollars now!" Clare yelled.

"Wait a minute… where's KC?" Clare and Abi stared at Katie with a disbelieving look.

"You guys aren't going to like this," I said.

"What…" they all said.

"KC got out of jail free," Eli said. They all dropped their jaws and widened their eyes.

"ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?" Clare asked furiously.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER (sorta)!<p>

Oh, and tell me about your reactions about the promo! Well... if you want to! :D

Reviews?


	4. Nightmares Can Come True

OH. MY. GOD...

The Much Music promo for season 11 just made it worse! I'm still recovering from my panic attack that I had for the past two days (luckily I didn't call Jen in the middle of the night). _  
><em>

Ok, I want to discuss a few things (but if you want to read the chapter right now then skip this part)...

**1) WHAT THE F***ING HELL DID ELI MEANT BY "I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS AT ALL"? That's bullshit! He shoots a picture of his dead ex-girlfriend, wrecks his hearse, and risks his own life to save his and Clare's relationship (which, I know, did not work at all), and then tells her that he doesn't have feelings? He's a liar! You don't do all of that crap if you don't have feelings! Where's that counselor when you need her?**

**2) Whoa! Someone's moving a little too fast towards Clare! I think it's Jake... Oh, and I saw him grabbing Clare and try to pull her away... I SWEAR TO GOD, IF HE HURTS HER...**

**3) What up with Fiona and that bikini and that kissing with a girl we (the fans) don't know? Oh, Natty, Munro (NO, it's not Munro Chambers. Lol), and Nicky (aka Jen's bandmates) were with me when I watched it... their reactions were drooling and staring at her body and all of that asdfjk; crap. ANNIE, IF YOU READ THIS, THEN I WILL PRAY FOR YOU.**

**4) And lastly, YAY FOR THE RETURN OF SPENCER AND AJ! :D**

Ok, enough rambling... **OH, THERE'S AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ IT.**

Follow Jen on Twitter and Tumblr!**  
><strong>

Warning: You already know ;)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. Just Abi (Kate will only be mention in this chapter. But she won't appear in the story).

Time for me to shut up and for you guys to read. ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"Wait a minute… where's KC?" Clare and Abi stared at Katie with a disbelieving look._

_"You guys aren't going to like this," I said._

_"What…" they all said._

_"KC got out of jail free," Eli said. They all dropped their jaws and widened their eyes._

_"ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?" Clare asked furiously._

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?" I asked Eli and Adam furiously. How in goddamn hell did he get released early?

"Yeah…" they both said.

"The cops thought that I was the one that started it and released him," Eli explained. I felt anger boil in my blood. I started breathing heavily and was about to faint, but Abi caught me and laid me down on the ground.

"Clare? Are you ok?" Katie asked.

"Clare… Clare…" Adam said. Everything was about to get blurry, until Abi said, "Take deep breaths, Clare… I think I have an inhaler in my purse." She then slid her purse off her shoulder and opened it and dug in. She then took something out, which happens to be the inhaler. She put the mouthpiece in my mouth and pressed the top of the device. Afterward, she removed the mouthpiece and I started breathing normally again.

"So KC is now lurking who knows where?" I asked.

"We're going to help you find him, Clare, so that he can go back to New York," Katie said.

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't go out with him in the first place…" Eli trailed off after he realized what he just blurted. Katie and Adam were staring at him, Abi mouthed to him to shut up, and I stood up and angrily stared at him.

"Said the guy that hid something from us a few weeks ago and didn't even bother to tell us!" I yelled at him.

"You guys were the ones that were hiding secrets from me!" He yelled back.

"We're not the only ones that hid, Eli!"

"Oh yeah? Name one thing that I hide from you!"

"Ok… You never told me that you and my own cousin went out until she blurted it out when I saw her freaking razor!" Eli was silent before looking over my shoulder to look at Abi.

"You told her?" he asked her.

"I had to, Eli. She was going to find out eventually!" Abi told him.

"You know what? Forget this," I told him. I begin to walk away and said, "Let's go Ab," while grabbing her arm. She got us a taxi and told the driver the address to our house. I gave one last look to Eli before we drove off.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking downtown on my way home and decided to take an alley as a shortcut. As I continued walking down the alley, I saw a figure blocking my way. He started walking towards me, and I started to run away. Sadly, he was faster and grabbed my wrist and pinned me to a wall.<em>

"_Where do you think you're going?" He whispered huskily in my ear._

"_None of your business, asshole!" I yelled at him. He ended up slapping me._

"_You're not going anywhere, Clare-Bear." __**OH MY GOD, NO. It can't be!**__ Before I could respond, he took off the hood of his jacket and revealed… to be KC._

"_What the hell do you want with–" he interrupted me by putting a hand on my mouth. He started attacking my neck with his dried lips, and I struggled to get him off of me. Unfortunately, he grabbed my hips._

"_I wanted one thing from you." I heard a zipper being zipped. __**No, no, no! God, please save me!**_

"_KC, let go of me!" I yelled. He ripped off my jeans and my panties, and I felt something against my private spot._

"_No one can save you, not even that cute boyfriend of yours," and with that being said, he thrust into me. I let out a scream, and he covered my mouth, making my cries be muffled. He thrust even harder, and all I could do was let the tears fall down my cheeks. He repeatedly moaned, which lead to an unpleasant orgasm. I prayed that someone was nearby and could hear me try to scream for help. KC keeps saying, "Oh my god! Yes… yes… SHIT! Cum for me Clare… Clare… Clare…"_

"CLARE!" I woke up to a loud voice calling my name. I started sweating and gasping for air, but then calmed down when I realize that it was Abi standing in front of me wearing a silky robe.

"Oh my god," I managed to say.

"Bad nightmare?" Abi asked. I nodded my head, unable to speak. "Want to tell me what it was about?"

I was silent for a few moments before saying, "I was walking home, and I took an alley as a shortcut. I saw someone walking towards me, and I ran away from him. He caught me and pinned me to a wall. I tried to scream for help, but… he covered my mouth and revealed to be… KC." I cringed at the name, but I was able to continue. "He ripped off my clothes, and… he raped me." Abi gasped and then sat on the edge and hugged me.

"Don't worry, Clare. It was only a bad dream," she said. I held onto her, until I asked, "What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning. But there was another reason why I came in here. Where's your TV remote?" She got up and looked for the remote, while I grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I turned it on and saw that Eli sent me about thirty text messages and left three voicemails. I call the voicemail and heard the first message.

"_**Hey, Clare. It's me. We need to talk."**_

Then I heard the second one…

"_**Clare, can we talk? Please call me when you get this."**_

And onto the last one…

"_**Listen, Clare. I'm sorry if I hurt you by hiding the biggest secret ever. I should've told you when I kissed you on the beach when I showed you what you were missing. I'm extremely sorry. Please call me. I love you."**_

After I heard the last one, I hung up and started thinking. _Yeah, Eli never told me the he and Ab use to date, and he never brought it up since we started dating._ "FOUND IT!" Abi said, snapping me back to reality. She walked over and sat in my desk chair and turn on the TV. She changed it to Fox News, and what I'm seeing right now… is my dad in a mug shot?

"Abi, what's this abo–" Before I could even finished, she cut me off.

"Just watch, Clare." She turned her attention back to the TV. The anchorwoman said, "… Famous movie director Randall Edwards has been arrested for sexually assaulting a woman. And no, it's not his current wife, Kate." I widened my eyes at that. _Whoa._ "Sources tell that he was last seen walking out of a bar with a woman in her mid twenties. He then took her to an alley a few blocks from it. He later came out of it a half hour later, but all by himself. A few days later, he was arrested in his New York City condo. The woman turned out to be a friend of Kate and explained the whole story to her, and the woman ended up filing a report on him for sexual assault. He's currently in jail and is unknown if he will appear in court or not. As far as the people known, the only source to finding out his past is his daughter, Clare, who's currently living in Savannah." After she said that, Abi and I could only scream one thing…

"NO!"

"I don't want the paparazzi on my yard again!" Abi exclaimed.

"Well, at least he's in jail."

"I know that! But–" She was interrupted by the anchorman speaking… and it's showing me. _Oh great_. "Speaking of Clare Edwards, it looks like she's in a love triangle!" My jaw dropped and I heard Abi slapping her hand on her face. "We don't know who these mysterious boys are, but sources tell us that one of them is her current boyfriend, and the other is either an ex or just a 'friend.' Another source saw the scene just two days ago, but he lost all of his proof, due to an attack made by Edwards' cousin, Abi." I turned off the TV and faced Abi, only to see her eyes widened.

"What are we going to do? They're not going to stop bothering us!" I complained.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find a way to get those people to leave us alone." She said.

"Ok, good." I said. A few seconds later, I heard the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 6:23. _Who would come here at that time?_ Abi and I headed downstairs to open the door. Surprisingly, it was Eli there.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Abi asked harshly.

"I needed an escape. Stupid reporters found out where I live," he said as he marched inside. We followed him to the living room.

"I swear to god, those people are stalkers," I said.

"How did they find out where I live?" Eli asked.

"Probably they saw your hearse here and followed it," Abi said.

"Plus, have you seen the news before you came here?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"It mentioned you, me, and KC. They think that I'm in a love triangle!"

"And her dad got arrested," Abi added. Eli looked at her weirdly. "Do I want to know why?"

"Not really," we both said. Things got silent afterwards, and Abi kept switching glances from me to Eli. About a few minutes later, she said, "Well, I'm going to go upstairs." And then she ran off, leaving me and Eli alone.

"Clare, I'm sorry," he said out loud.

"I heard you the first time in that voice mail. I just can't believe that you were hiding something from me and never brought it up," I told him.

"I know. I should've told you when I was showing you around that day."

I just kept staring at him, until I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He looked at me confusingly before I cupped his face and kissed him. He pulled back a second later and asked, "So, does this mean that I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, but don't hide anything from me ever again." And with that being said, he pulled me into another kiss. He laid both of us down, with me on top of him. The kiss became a make out session filled with passion and love. Sadly, it ended shortly by a certain someone clearing her throat. We both pulled away and looked up to see Abi already dressed. She was wearing black jeggings, a gray t-shirt with a purple-ish camouflage heart shaped into a peace sign, a gray short-sleeved hoodie, and plaid converse. She was looking at us with an eyebrow raise.

"Where are you going, Ab?" I asked her.

"Jake asked me to meet him at the Dot," she said kinda awkwardly. "I'm leaving." And she turned around and started walking away. But once she reached the door, she turned around and said to us, "I better not find a 'mess' in this house when I get back," with putting air quotes around mess. She winked at me and walked out the door. _Oh god. I know what she meant by mess. EW!_

* * *

><p>Abi's POV<p>

I got to the Dot twenty minutes later to see Jake sitting at a table outside… talking to Imogen. _Oh no. Katie might be right! They're just friends… right?_ Imogen was looking at him in a flirtatious way, which got me pissed off. _Calm down, Ab._ Jake saw me and gestured me to come over there. Imogen followed his gaze and her smile dropped. Now she was giving me a glare. I walked over to them and Jake stood up. I kissed him on the lips, which earned a scoff from Imogen. He pulled away a few seconds later and said, "Well, hello there."

"Hi." We stared at each other for a minute, until Imogen snapped both of us back to reality by clearing her throat. We both looked at her, and she just gave us a small smile. "Oh, Ab! This is my new friend, Imogen," Jake said.

"We've met before," she said coldly.

"Yeah, we have," I snapped. Jake gave us a confused look, before we both sat down and put his arm around me.

"So, Ab, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night?" He asked. "Imogen, you can come with us, if you like," he told her.

"It's fine. I don't want to ruin both of your nights," she said, but her voice sounds like jealously. _That's right, bitch. He's mine._

"Rain check this time? I have a lot of things on my mind," I told him. He nodded, which means he understands.

"Sure you do," I heard Imogen murmur to herself. I looked at her with an evil glare, and then looked at her arm and saw that it didn't have any gauze on it and that it's fine. _That fraud._ Her phone suddenly beeped and she grabbed it off the table. She was reading a message and suddenly got up and said, "I have to go. Mom's worried about me. Later you guys." She gave me a small "smile"… and she gave Jake a wink and walked away. Once she was out of sight, Jake asked, "Ok, what's up?"

I looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're suddenly being mean to her."

I shook his arm off my shoulder and asked, "Are you kidding me, Jake?"

"What did I do?"

I got up and said, "She was flirting with you and you didn't even see it! And did you see her wink at you?"

"Ab, she's just a friend," he said calmly.

"Well, friends don't try to be flirty and wink at you!"

"Are you ok? You seem different."

_Oh my god._ "Jake, you're the one that was being different these past few days! Hell, you haven't even talked to me until this morning ever since you told me you were ready! That's completely unlike you!"

"Abi, you're sounding jealous right now. And I told you I was sorry if I pressured you!"

"You know what? Forget it. I'll talk to you later." I turned around and walked away. I heard Jake calling after me, but I just kept on walking. **THAT TURNED OUT TO BE A MISTAKE.** Because when I couldn't see the Dot anymore and passed by an alley, someone grabbed me and covered my mouth and whispered huskily in my ear, "DON'T EVEN SCREAM. AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO RUN AWAY." And then the creeper pulled me into the alley.

* * *

><p>GASP! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ABI?<p>

Ok, here's the deal. I'm not sure if people are reading this. From "Change", it went from 700 readers to 400 in this story. **So I'm going to need LEAST 10 reviews on this chapter, or else next chapter may be the last one (which means I might discontinue this story).**

Reviews?


	5. JAKE, NO!

Ok, first things first: I AM SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Jen and I went to camp this past weekend and just got back. And they had a computer lab there, but I was unable to access to the fanfiction website! Oh, and I've been have some major writer's block issues.

Second: Was there any Degrassi news while we were gone?

Third: This chapter will be mainly focus between Abi and Jake... just thought I would give you guys a warning!

Last: Get ready... because this chapter... will get intense... Well, kinda. I'm not sure. I tried to!

Ok, with that out of the way, time for the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. JUST ABI.

WARNING: You already know ;)

Oh, I almost forgot! Someone asked Jen on Twitter why I used a baby girl name Skylar instead of KC and Jenna's baby boy named Tyson (that's on the show... in season 11). One: it's fanfiction... And two: Yeah, Jen and I found out about Tyson before I even wrote the second chapter to this story. And she told me to not to use him because, well, that's the name of her ex-boyfriend. Things ended REALLY badly, and she doesn't want ANYONE to mention him on Twitter or on Tumblr or in the reviews. She's still really mad at him. In fact, he was at the same camp we were at and we had to avoid him all weekend. So yeah... Ok, enough rambling.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

"_Jake, you're the one that was being different these past few days! Hell, you haven't even talked to me until this morning ever since you told me you were ready! That's completely unlike you!"_

"_Abi, you're sounding jealous right now. And I told you I was sorry if I pressured you!"_

"_You know what? Forget it. I'll talk to you later." I turned around and walked away. I heard Jake calling after me, but I just kept on walking. __**THAT TURNED OUT TO BE A MISTAKE.**__ Because when I couldn't see the Dot anymore and passed by an alley, someone grabbed me and covered my mouth and whispered huskily in my ear, "DON'T EVEN SCREAM. AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO RUN AWAY." And then the creeper pulled me into the alley._

* * *

><p>Abi's POV<p>

He pulled me deeper into the alley, and I continued to struggle out of his grip. When I could barely see the entrance, he pinned me against the wall.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at him. He slapped me and yelled, "SHUT UP, BITCH!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed. He took off his hoodie, and it revealed to be… **KC**. _**OH MY GOD NO.**_

"KC?" I yelled at him. He smirked and slapped me again, while I was trying so hard to get out of his tight grip. _Wait a minute… this is exactly like Clare's dream._

***FLASHBACK***

_**In her bedroom…**_

"_**Bad nightmare?" I asked her. She nodded her head, unable to speak. "Want to tell me what it was about?"**_

_**She was silent for a few moments before saying, "I was walking home, and I took an alley as a shortcut. I saw someone walking towards me, and I ran away from him. He caught me and pinned me to a wall. I tried to scream for help, but… he covered my mouth and revealed to be… KC." She looked uneasy, but then continued. "He ripped off my clothes, and… he raped me."**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"WHERE'S CLARE?" he screamed.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! NOW LET ME GO!" He covered my mouth with his hand and choked me with his other one.

"You better tell me where Clare is, or else–" I interrupted him by hitting him across the face and kneed him in the nuts. He let go and fell down, and I managed to run away. But he grabbed my foot, which caused me to trip. He was able to get up and walk over to me. He bent down and whacked my face again, and said, "Now I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me with no choice." He then sat on top and me and slapped me repeatedly, and all I could do is cry and try to get him off me. _This is by far worse than Clare's dream. I'm getting abused!_

"GET OFF OF HER!" A voice yelled. We both looked up and saw Jake walking towards us. _Thank you, Lord!_ He got KC off of me and helped me up. But once he did that, KC punched him in the face, resulting in a fight. They both were constantly punching each other, and the only thing I could do was try to stop it.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" I yelled at both of them. The fight went on for a few more minutes, until KC pulled something out of his pocket. I realized that it was a knife, and I screamed to Jake, "JAKE, LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. KC thrust the knife at Jake, and Jake let out a horrifying scream. He took the knife out and ran off, and I ran next to Jake.

"Oh my god. Jake, please stay with me!" I said to him scared. His stomach was bleeding badly. I took off my jacket and put it on his tummy and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. I then took out my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Hello? My boyfriend got stabbed by my cousin's ex-boyfriend! I'm in an alley a few blocks from the Dot. Please send help! He's bleeding badly!" I yelled.

"Calm down, ma'am. We're sending help right away," she said.

"Thank you!" I then hung up the phone and held onto Jake. The ambulance and some police officers came by ten minutes later and put Jake on the gurney. People were starting to gather around to see what was happening, but the police officers wouldn't let them pass by. I stared at Jake as he was pulled into the ambulance, feeling the tears coming back. I felt someone tapping my shoulder, and I turned around to see a police woman standing there.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to get into the ambulance. Your head is bleeding," she told me. I felt my head with my hand, and when I looked at it after putting it down, I saw the crimson liquid on it.

"Ok," I finally said. She guided me into the ambulance, and I sat on the side seat, staring at Jake's pale face and his bloody body. I realized I forgot to do something, so I grabbed my phone out and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"Eli!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. Right now, Eli and I were on the couch, and he was trying to do his best to get me to scream. Sadly, that worked. No, we're not having sex right now, but he's on top of me attacking my neck with his lips. He looked up and smirked once I screamed and said, "I found your weak spot."

"Shut up, you assh–" But he interrupted me by pressing his lips hungrily against mine. It was turning into a very heated make out session. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he ran his hands up and down my sides. Our lips just moved in rhythm, but sadly, that moment had to be ruined but my phone ringing. Eli groaned and I pulled away. I reached out my arm to grab my phone off the coffee table, but Eli took my arm and got the other one and pinned them both between my head.

"Nu-uh. You're not answering that," he said. And then he started kissing me again.

"But what– if that's– Abi?" I asked between kisses.

"I'm pretty sure it's not important." And we began kissing again, ignoring my phone. After three rings, it finally stopped, only to have the house phone ringing. Eli and I both groan. I tried to push him off my, but he won't budge.

"Eli, can you get off of me?" I asked him.

"Hmm… nope," He said, popping the p.

"Eli…"

"Clare…"

"ELI!"

"CLARE!"

"Fine, but you won't get a kiss from me for the rest of the week," I said. He then got off of me and I stood up from the couch. I walked over to the kitchen to get the phone, but I was too late. The machine answered it. I felt Eli wrapping his arms around my waist behind me and started kissing my neck. After the machine beeped, I heard Abi's voice. She sounds really worried.

"CLARE! Goddamn it, why didn't you answer your phone? No time. Anyway, Jake's at the hospital!" Eli and I looked at the machine after she said that. _JAKE! AT THE HOSPITAL? _"Once you get this," she continued, "please come over here!" And then she hung up. I looked up at Eli, and he said, "Get in the hearse." I wasted no time after that. I put on my sweater and my shoes and head to the hearse, with Eli coming out a few seconds later with the keys. He got in and started the engine, and we sped off.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

"You were great out there, Katie!" I told her once she reached me. We were at the soccer field for Katie's game, and her team won. I picked her up and spun her around and gave her a peck on the check.

"Thanks! So what should we do now?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking…" I trailed off and started leaning in. Our lips were inches apart, but before they could touch, my phone started ringing. I leaned back and took my phone out of my pocket to see Abi calling. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"ADAM! THANK GOD!" She yelled on the other line.

"Whoa, Abi! What's going on?"

"Jake's in the hospital!" I widened my eyes after she said that.

"What?" I yelled.

"JAKE'S IN THE HOSPITAL. GET YOUR FREAKING ASS DOWN HERE!" And then she hung up.

"What's going on, Adam?" Katie asked.

"We gotta go to the hospital," I said. I started heading to my car and got the engine started. Katie hopped in and we drove our way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Abi's POV<p>

"Ow… OW… OW, OW, OW!" I screamed. I was sitting on the examination room table, where a nurse was trying to wipe off the blood with an alcohol pad. But as you can see, it's turning out painfully and badly. I hissed when it touched the wound, but at least it removes the blood.

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm almost done," she said calmly. She scrubbed the rest of the blood off, and I kept hissing and screaming. After she was done, she threw the alcohol pad that was now completely covered in blood into the trash can. She grabbed a big band aid off the counter and put it on the side of my forehead where the wound was. She then grabbed the ice pack and placed it on my eye, but she pressed it a little bit too hard that I screamed in pain.

"Sorry!" she quickly said. "Hold it." I grabbed the ice pack from her and pressed it softly on my eye. I hissed for a second, but then relaxed. "Well, you have a huge cut on your head and have a bruise on your eye, which may result in a black eye," she told me. "How did this happen?"

"Some guy jumped me and started hitting me, and then my boyfriend came and started a fight with him… And I tried to stop both of them, but the dude that jumped me… stabbed him," I said shakingly.

"Was the patient that came in when you did your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok… but I hope he is."

She gave me a small smile and left the room. I sat there for a few seconds before I saw Eli, Clare, Adam, and Katie barging in, all of them looking worried and shaken. When they saw me, they all widened their eyes and dropped their jaws. Only three words came out of their mouths…

"OH. MY. GOD."

"Hey, Abi! How are you feeling? Crappy, you guys. Thanks for asking," I said sarcastically.

"Abi, what… happened to you?" Clare asked shocked.

"How about you ask your ex-boyfriend that?" I snapped at her. _Damn you, pain._ I saw Eli's hands curl up into fists and Clare with an angry look. Adam and Katie were still standing there looking worried.

"What did KC do?" Clare asked angrily.

"Let's see… he jumped me, slapped me in the face numerous times, got into a fight with Jake, and STABBED him," I angrily said.

"WHAT?" They all shouted.

"You heard me."

Katie then asked, "Where is Jake, by the way?"

"Probably in the emergency room."

"Ok… Adam and I will be in the waiting room, since this looks like a discussion you, Eli, and Clare should be talking about…" And with that being said, I watched her grab Adam arm and pulled him out of the room. I looked back at Eli and Clare with both of them staring at me.

"Clare, we need to get him arrested!"

"Well, I'm working on that!"

"Not turning out so good so far!" I realized that Eli has been silent the whole time. "Eli, are you ok?" I asked him.

"That bastard is dead!" He shouted.

"We know, Eli!"

"So why isn't anyone stopping him?"

"We are working on that! It's hard to catch a guy that committed a crime, especially if they're not from Georgia!"

"Why didn't you call the police when he jumped you?"

"Um hello? I was abused here! And he pinned me to the wall like he was about to rape me!" The room got silent after that. Clare was the first one to speak up a few moments later. "Ab, that sounds like the dream I had last night…"

"Well, it kinda is, except I was the victim and it was abuse, not rape."

"You had a dream last night where you got rape?" Eli asked Clare.

"DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT," she said. And as if it was on cue, a doctor walked in. Eli and Clare saw him and walked over to the chairs against the wall and sat down.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Chris. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. "Are you Abi Edwards?"

"Yes…"

"Well first, you're going to be fine. The wound and the will probably heal between one and two weeks."

"Ok, and what about Jake?"

"Mr. Martin is still alive, but he's in critical condition. He's staying here for about three to four weeks." All of us did a sigh in relief.

"Can I go see him?"

"Only for a few minutes," he said.

"Thank you," I said. I got down and walked out of the door. I walked down the hallway until I found his room. I gasped at the sight of him. He was wearing so many bandages. I took a deep breath and walked in and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he said in a shaky voice. I put my hand on his cheek and started caressing it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"In a lot of pain, but I'll be fine… What about you?"

"Crappy," I simply said. We both stared at each other's eyes for a moment before he said, "Once I'm heal, that bastard is dead."

"Right down, don't worry about it. All of us are trying to find a way to get him arrested or go back home," I told him.

"But… he hit you."

"And I'll be ok."

"Ab–"

"Jake, right now, don't worry about me. Look at what happened. Now one of my main worries is you."

"Ok…"

"And I'm sorry if I got jealous or overreacted about Imogen."

"It's ok, Ab. Don't worry about anything else right now." I moved my hand from his cheek to his hand. I intertwined our hands together. "Now, it's just you and me," I told him. We both stared at each other's eyes again, until we were interrupted by a knock on the door. We both looked over and saw Dr. Chris standing there.

"It's time for you to leave. I have to get him some check-ups," he explained.

"Ok." I got up from the chair and kissed his cheek. I walked out of the room only to see Eli and Adam running down the halls at lightning speed, followed by Clare and Katie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, tigers! What's going on?" I asked all of them.

"They found us... We have to go!" Clare yelled.

"Who?" But they wasted no time and ran to the back exit. I followed them out the exit and… _OH MY. FUCKING GOD._

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?"

* * *

><p>GASP! WHAT DID SHE SEE?<p>

Ok, I'm off to dream land, because this entire weekend, we had to stay up until one am because they made us go to a stupid dance and not back to our cabins! :( But I did meet a Justin Bieber look alike!

OH! Almost forgot! Reviews?


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know, I know. Author's note. Gotta hate them. And I know I shouldn't even post one up. But this is important. PLEASE READ:

Ok, I'm going to continue this (BE HAPPY!), but it may take a while for another update. I have a bunch of summer reading to do (what's the point of it if you're homeschooled), and I haven't read the first book from the list yet. Also, my family and I are going on a vacation on Thursday and won't be back until Monday, so I'm not sure if I will be able to have computer access (I could bring my laptop, but I have no idea where I'm going). Plus, our theatre director is having a wedding in about two weeks, so Jen and I are going to be really, really busy. So please wait, because my summer's turning out to be a busy one instead of being a fun one. But don't worry. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. In fact, as a treat, I'll give you guys a preview.

**Many of them started coming up to us and pointed their microphones in our faces. The photographers started taking pictures of us, blinding us with the flashes. I felt myself getting dizzy and my legs feeling weak. _I so wish I didn't have claustrophobia._**

**So many people were asking too many questions. I felt myself falling down, until I felt a pair of arms grabbed me.**

Who do you think this POV is?

Oh, and just to clarify something, yes I do have a twin sister (someone asked Jen on Twitter that), but she's more into making videos instead of writing. We're trying to convince her to get a YouTube account.

Follow Jen on Twitter and Tumblr (jmpaz13)!

Ok, gotta go. Bye!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

I know, I know. Another author's note. Hate me right now for not posting a new chapter, but this is important. I'm sorry for not updating anytime sooner, but I had a lot of stuff to deal with. Right now I'm on vacation, and I do have Wi-Fi at the hotel... but it's crappy and I forgot to upload the new chapter to the document manager before I left. Also, my friend had a really huge emergency (Jen probably already told you that on Twitter), so I wasn't able to write for a while. And three... I'm kinda being lazy. Lol just kidding. Once I get home (which will be tonight), then I will upload the chapter ASAP. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting... Oh, and if you see Jen, then make sure she doesn't attack me. Ok, gotta go. bye!


	8. Media's a Fucking Bitch

Hey, hey, hey... I'm back! I'm extremely sorry to keep you guys waiting, but there were a lot of issues in my life right now, and I had to get that out of the way... and what kinda made it worse was the new Teennick promo. I'm still speechless, because there was too much Cake kissing and the whole about to get raped scene and Imogen touching Eli's neck and Eli throwing a computer and OH MY GOD! It's too much to handle! And was Owen and Anya in a club?

Ok, three main reasons why I didn't update (in case for those who didn't read my author's notes):

One: I had to help prepare for my theatre director's wedding. It's next week and I had to make sure nothing goes wrong... oh, and if Jen tweeted that I had a lighter and tried to burn the place down while typing this clapter, then she is a LIAR! ... Ok, I did have a lighter, but I wasn't trying to burn the place down!

Two: Ok, this might be really personal... but one of our friends was pregnant (NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN HOW BECAUSE IT'S A REALLY LONG AND PERSONAL STORY), and she gave birth on Friday and we had to support her. Btw, it's a baby girl!

And lastly: I was on vacation and the Wi-Fi at the hotel was crappy. Plus, I forgot to upload this chapter to the document manager, so I couldn't edit on my iPad.

Btw, did anyone else get the new Degrassi app? I did! :D And it's really addicting!

Onto the story...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI (if I did, then I would find a way for Eclare to get back together and get Jake a girlfriend OTHER than Clare...)! Just Abi.

WARNING: You already know ;)

SHUT UP, DES! LET THE READERS READ!

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"Ok." I got up from the chair and kissed his cheek. I walked out of the room only to see Eli and Adam running down the halls at lightning speed, followed by Clare and Katie._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, tigers! What's going on?" I asked all of them._

_"They found us... We have to go!" Clare yelled._

_"Who?" But they wasted no time and ran to the back exit. I followed them out the exit and… OH MY. FUCKING GOD._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?_"

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?" I heard Abi scream to the top of her lungs. And frankly, I'm wondering the same thing, too. When we exit the hospital at the back entrance, a lot of reporters were literally trying to trap us. I saw that they didn't block Morty and Adam and Katie's car, which was a good thing… But how are we going to get there?

"How the freaking hell did they find us?" Abi asked angrily.

"Ab, calm down," Katie said.

"They're stalkers, Abi. They're like hawks!" I exclaimed.

Many of them started coming up to us and pointed their microphones in our faces. The photographers started taking pictures of us, blinding us with the flashes. I felt myself getting dizzy and my legs feeling weak. _I so wish I didn't have claustrophobia._

"Clare, what are you and your cousin doing here in the hospital?"

"Who are your friends?"

"Abi, what happened to you?"

"Are you visiting someone?"

"Is the guy with the black hair the one that's part of your love triangle, Clare?"

So many people were asking too many questions. I felt myself falling down, until I felt a pair of arms grabbed me. I looked up and saw Eli there. "You ok, Blue Eyes?" _Great, he shouldn't have said that._

"Clare, are you ok?"

"Why did you fall down?"

"Why did he call you Blue Eyes?"

"Is he your current boyfriend?"

By now, everything got worse. The reporters were practically all over our faces. Eli helped me up and I brushed the lint off of my pants.

"Can we get out of here, please?" I asked them.

"Yeah, they're giving me a FUCKING HEADACHE!" Abi shouted so that the paparazzi can hear her. She was hoping they would back off, but instead, they got closer, basically pinning us to the brick wall.

"That's it." Eli said. He started going through the crowd, shouting "EXCUSE ME!" and "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" We followed him, and once we passed each member, they started huddling in and started trailing us. Abi, Eli, and I made it to Morty, while Adam and Katie made it to Adam's car. They got into their car and started the engine and drove off, while Abi and I got in Morty. Eli was about to get in, but they started attacking Morty, which pretty much pissed him off. He got out and yelled, "Get your fucking hands off my car! I swear to god, if I see something wrong with it, then you all will be sorry!" He got back in and we drove off. I took out my phone and texted Katie to tell Adam to meet us at my house. She replied ok, and I placed my phone in the little tray next to the cup holder. There was an awkward silence in the car, until Abi groaned and said, "I'm going to go lay down. Those people really gave me a bad headache." I saw her from the rearview mirror spreading out in the entire back seat and fell asleep.

"That was by far the worst place that they could find us!" I told Eli.

"Haven't they heard of stalking?" He asked sarcastically.

"Haven't they heard of shutting the hell up and minding their own business?"

"Well, they won't stop until they get what they want."

"Oh, why am I important? There are other important news out there and they're just wasting their time on me!"

"Maybe they're into celebrity gossip."

"Technically, I'm not a celebrity."

"This is coming from the daughter of famous movie director, Randall Edwards."

"Who happens to be in jail."

"WHAT?" He yelled, which resulted in making a sharp turn. We all leaned harshly to the side a little bit, and I heard a thump in the back, meaning Abi must have bumped her head. She lifted her head up and said, "Eli! What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, Ab!"

"Go slower!" And she lay back down again.

"What do you mean he's in jail?" he asked.

"He was charged for sexual abuse."

"How's that possible when he has that slutty wife?"

"I have no idea. Main point is he's in jail, and I'm happy about it. Besides, he should've gotten arrested a long time ago."

I saw Eli raise an eyebrow. "Care to explain why?"

"I found out that he sent some suicidal guy to crash her car. He took one of the only things that can make me happy away."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he was an asshole and cheated on her with Kate since I was four."

"That bastard!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Eli, he's in jail now, so we don't have to worry about him. All we need to worry about is how we can get KC either to go back to New York or in jail and finding a way to get the paparazzi to leave us alone."

"Uhh I think it would be better if he was in the hellhole! He stabbed Jake and you want him to go back home?"

"I said 'or in jail!' Besides, he has a girlfriend that's stuck with his daughter there!"

"Good point." By this time, we reached the house. Eli parked the hearse on the street since Adam parked his car in the driveway. We both got out and I started walking up to the porch, while Eli got to the backseat and pulled Abi out of there. I saw Adam and Katie sitting on the swinging bench… making out.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. They both pulled away and looked at me embarrassed. "Seriously? On my porch?"

"Sorry," they both said.

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes," Katie said.

"So basically, you guys have been making out on my porch for the past ten minutes?"

"Yes…" they both said. "What in the…. Is that Abi on Eli's shoulder?" Adam asked all of a sudden. I turned around and saw Eli carrying Abi over his shoulder. He was walking up the steps, and once he reached us, we all stared at him weirdly.

"What? She passed out in my hearse!" he exclaimed.

"That kinda looks weird, Eli," Adam said.

"Just unlock the door." I grabbed the house key from my pocket, and I opened the door once I unlocked it. Adam, Katie, and I went inside first. Eli accidentally bumped Abi's head in the doorway, which earned a really loud 'ow' from her. He then took Abi to her upstairs, while Adam, Katie, and I settled in the living room.

"Ok, how do we get rid of the paparazzi?" Katie asked.

"Either one, go incognito, or two, get them hook up in another juicy story."

"And where are we going to find another juicy story?"

"… Crap. I have no idea."

"There is that story about your dad's jail time…" she suggested.

"But they already have people stalking him in New York!"

"What about you and Abi's performance at Above the Dot?"

"That's old news…"

"I'm going to watch TV," Adam said.

"Ok," we both said. Adam grabbed the remote and pressed the on button. And it was showing the news… _Just the last thing I want to see._ I saw Eli coming back downstairs rubbing his shoulder. He sat down next to me on the couch and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Finding some other topic that the paparazzi could be interested in," I told him.

"What about Fitz and Julia almost doing it on that dude's property?" Katie asked.

"DEAR. GOD. NO. We want to get them interested, not get them disturbed by a way of expressing love!"

"Katie, I'm pretty sure they will get scared if they see Fitz and Julia having public sex," Eli said.

"Guys, shut up for a second!" Adam yelled. We all turned to face him staring the TV.

"What's so important on the news this time?" I asked him.

"Just watch!" He yelled, not facing us. We all turned our attention to the TV, where there was an anchorwoman standing next to a screen.

"Part of the Clare Edwards love triangle has been revealed," she started. _How fucking perfect. Just the last thing I need._ "Early this morning, she was seen at the hospital with her friends. After seeing us reporters out there, she started to faint until the guy that was behind Edwards caught her. Let's say he's not a good whisperer, because we heard, "Are you ok, Blue Eyes?" loud and clear. Over the past few days, the two were seen hanging out around town. The guy, whom the paparazzi think is named Eli, is suspected to be Clare's boyfriend. In order to prove this true, we're going to keep an eye out for them. Now onto the other guy, aka the ex or the 'friend'. Many of us don't know who this person is, but we think it's the guy that was seen at Clare's house on the night of the day Randall Edwards surprisingly visited her."

All of us dropped out jaws after she said that. _Jake? Why in the world would I date Jake? It's obvious that he likes Abi!_

"JAKE?" Katie screamed.

"NO FUCKING WAY." Adam stated.

"NOT POSSIBLE!" Eli shouted.

"BUT HOW… WHAT THE… HE'S… WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

"Lots of people reported that the guy was the same person that they were visiting at the hospital. There was a report that someone was stabbed today in the alley a few blocks away from the famous coffee shop in Savannah, The Dot. But who knows? Who kno–"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She was interrupted by Abi screaming upstairs. _I thought she was sleeping._ We heard loud footsteps coming and saw someone coming downstairs, clueless on where to go. He was followed by Abi coming downstairs… wrapped in a towel. Her hair and body were wet, so maybe she was taking a shower. I heard Adam and Eli groaned behind me.

"AB, COVER UP!" Adam said.

"YEAH, WE'RE HERE AND WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED!" Eli shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"This bastard here snuck into the bathroom while I was taking a shower!" She yelled. She grabbed the dude's arm and turned him around, revealing to be a person from the paparazzi.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked him.

"Michael Faye. Bop Magazine." He said in a sneaky voice.

"How in the goddamned world did you get in here?"

"Snuck in some girl's bedroom and hid in the closet. Now can I get the inside scoop?" He asked impatiently.

"What… NO!" I yelled.

"Clare, give me that silver thing that looks like a pen on the coffee table," Abi said. I looked around the table until I saw it, and tossed it to Abi. "Ab, what is that?

She just ignored me and told him, "Now you have three seconds to get your fucking asshole out of my house."

"Oh, what are you going to do? Whack me with that stupid pen?" That stupid Michael guy asked.

She pressed a button on it, and it revealed to be a taser. _So that's the taser she used to tased the guy the other day… OH DEAR GOD NO._ "Naked girl with a taser!" she shouted angrily. His sneaky grin fell and he started backing up. "Oh god no." He ran out and she chased after him. "COME BACK HERE!" I heard Abi yell. I looked at Adam, Katie, and Eli and they had worried glances. I heard Abi screamed yet again and we all got up and followed her. We saw her standing there outside holding her towel around her. We went onto the porch… and saw that our entire house was surrounded by a sea of reporters.

"OH. MY. GOD." We all said.

"Don't just stand there! Someone call the cops! And someone hide me!" she said. Katie pulled her arm and hid Abi behind her. I took out my phone and called the police. They arrived fifteen minutes later and told them that if they didn't get off of our yard in two minutes, then they will be arrested for invasion of property. They quickly went into their cars and vans, while the cops stayed and inspected the house.

"Well, looks like the coast is clear," one of them said after they were finished.

"Thank you, officer," I said.

"No problem," and then they left. There was an awkward silence until Abi spoke up.

"I'm going upstairs. No one disturb me." She then turned around and headed upstairs, leaving us with nothing to do.

* * *

><p>I know, i know. Crappy ending. This is not what I imagined!<p>

Oh, and check out my new story, "A Different Twist to Speak Now!" It will be a three-shot, plus an epilogue! :D

Reviews?


	9. An Eventful Evening

Did I mention that I'm sorry for the late update? Well here's the story why...

See, Jen (aka jmpaz on Twitter and Tumblr) was getting impatient. So she decided to hack my computer and try to upload the chapter. I caught her, and we basically started fighting, which ended up with her accidentally clicking the mouse on the word "DELETE." But do not fear... I HAD THIS SAVED ON MY IPOD, SO I RETYPED IT. :D And since it's long, I thought that this would be a treat!

WHO'S READY FOR SEASON 11 TO PREMIERE IN LESS THAN A WEEK AWAY? :D I'm really nervous though...

Oh, and I can't help but noticing... it's like in every promo they showed us, CAKE is ALWAYS kissing or is ABOUT TO! That makes me want to vomit more! Do you guys agree?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! JUST ABI!

WARNING: Characters WILL get OOC.

Before I let you guys read, I want to thank EmoBunny69 for giving me the name of the club! Jen told me about it a long time ago, but now I forgot the name, and I was like, "Crap, what was it called..." So thanks!

Ok, enough rambling!

And sorry if there's any mistakes.

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"Well, looks like the coast is clear," one of them said after they were finished._

_"Thank you, officer," I said._

_"No problem," and then they left. There was an awkward silence until Abi spoke up._

_"I'm going upstairs. No one disturb me." She then turned around and headed upstairs, leaving us with nothing to do._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later… <strong>_

Eli's POV

"Abi, Clare, I know that you guys are home!" I yelled as I continued banging on the door. I was standing outside for the last ten minutes, and neither one of them even bothered to open the damn door. _I so regret giving Abi back her spare key after our break up. _Ever since Jake got stabbed, we were all pretty shaken. Abi has been spending these past few days recovery. And since the paparazzi have been on the lookout for Clare, she decided to lock herself up here.

"You guys, I swear to God, if you don't open the goddamn – OW!" I started, but was interrupted by something hitting my stomach. HARD. I leaned over a little bit and clutched my stomach, but I managed to look up and saw Abi with a bat. _What the actual fuck? _Her eye was black and she wasn't wearing a bandage on her forehead, so I saw that huge cut. She was in a purple soccer t-shirt and in orange, camouflage shorts, and she had bed hair. _Well she obviously slept in late._

"What the fuck, Eli? Why did you wake me up?" she asked irritated.

"Why did you hit me with a bat?" I asked her.

"Sorry! I thought you were some burglar trying to break in my house!"

"And you used a bat for self-defense?"

"Yeah!"

"What about your taser?"

"It wasn't fully charged."

"Well… I'm glad you didn't use it on me!"

"Do you seriously want me to tase your dick even though it's not fully charged?"

"Oh," I pretended to wince. "Seriously, Ab? You're actually going to tase me on my weak spot?"

"Ok, how is it a weak spot to you?"

"Well, dearest Abigail–"

"Don't call me that."

"Anyway, it all starts when a girl does something that makes a guy get turned on. Then the guy's–"

"Are you seriously giving me the birds and the bees talk?"

"I'm not finish! Do people ever tell you that it's rude to interrupt?" That earned a death glare from her and a punch in the arm. "And that it's rude to hit other people? Now, as I was saying, the guy's cock then becomes erect, and the girl then starts 'messing' with it."

"Eli, do not make me hit your fucking penis with my bat!"

"After the girl finishes sucking on his cock, then the guy starts teasing her by 'messing' with her clit."

"Eli, I swear to god, if you don't stop–"

"And after all of that foreplay is finished, the guy thrust his cock into the girl's–"

"STOP IT!" she yelled while covering her ears. "La, la, la, la…"

"The guy thrusts hard, they both have an orgasm, they both cum, and they live happily ever after," I finished. When I didn't say anything else after a few seconds, Abi looked up at me and asked, "Are you finished?"

"Yes, I am!" I said proudly. She slowly uncovered her ears and put her bat to the side. "The end," I finally said. She jumped a little bit and faced me again before slapping my chest.

"Well, that was by far the most disturbing way to give me the talk!" she said. "And what time is it?"

"Almost two."

"TWO IN THE AFTERNOON?" she yelled.

"Yeah… what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to see Jake at the hospital at twelve thirty! I'll just see him tonight…"

"Ok, then… anyway is Clare here?"

"No…"

"Where is she?"

"I saw a note from her taped on my bedroom door saying that she and Katie were having a girls' day today and won't be back 'til eleven."

"And how come you didn't go with them…" _Crap. Stupid question, Eli._

"Umm hello? I was sleeping until you woke me up!"

"I knew what I asked, Ab!"

"Smooth, Eli…"

"Oh, and I'm taking her out on a date soon, so what should I do for a romantic evening?"

"I don't know… A walk on the beach, taking her out to dinner, having picnic at the abandoned church... any of those will do."

I looked at her a little bit shocked before saying, "Those were our kinds of dates when we were dating…"

"But we were young back then. We're almost young adults now… Maybe you should try those again with Clare… And sorry, Eli, but you weren't exactly good at planning dates."

"Hey. I did not try to burn my house down while making that chicken dinner, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh please! I had to call Cece and tell her to get down there while you were trying to put out the fire."

"What I use to put out the fire was not bad."

"You used the kitchen sink sprayer."

"Well, I didn't know where the fire extinguisher was!"

"It was right in the lower cabinet next to the oven!"

"Well–"

"Ok, we're getting off topic here! Just find Clare, and let me have some rest."

"Ok…" I finally said as I began to walk away, but Abi grabbed me shoulder and said in my ear, "And if you ever give me the birds and the bees talk again, then I will make sure to hit your penis so hard you and Clare won't be able to make babies in the future!" I heard her walk inside and slam the door. I walked back to Morty and started the hearse.

_I cannot believe I am saying this, but I'm officially scared of Abigail Edwards._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Clare's POV

Katie and I were at the Dot talking about random stuff. I left Abi a note saying that we were having a girls' day today. I have no clue what Eli and Adam are doing right now, but I bet they're playing video games or reading comics.

"So how are things between you and Adam?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. What about you and Eli?"

"Great." There was a small silence between us, until she said, "Fake bitch at two o'clock." I turned around and saw that Imogen girl there on her phone. She then put her phone down and pulled up her sleeve. _There it is. The gauze that's wrapped around her "injured" arm_. Imogen then unwrapped the gauze… to see nothing on her arm. Katie and I gasped.

"See! I told you!" Katie yelled, but not too loud so that everyone can hear.

"I don't get it. Why would she do that?"

"Probably to get attention. Poser."

"She has problems."

We looked back to Imogen to see the gauze wrapped again around her arm. She got up and grabbed her phone, and walked out of the Dot.

"Soon, she's going to realize what she's doing," Katie said.

"Ok, enough about Imogen and let's focus more on our girls' day. So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Hmm…. Want to go to Wet Willie?"

"What's Wet Willie?"

"It's a club on River Street."

"Is it the club where you and Adam found me drunk?"

"No… but they do have THOSE types of drinks…"

"Uhhh, no! No Chance. Nu-uh. Nada. Not going to drink again."

"You don't have to… you could just dance."

I sigh and started thinking. _Going to a club after made the biggest decision in my life by letting Adam throw my vodka bottle in that bonfire? Hmmm, if I go and get drunk, then the paparazzi might find out… What the heck? The paparazzi haven't seen me all day. So why should that stop me?_

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later… (AT NIGHT)<strong>_

Eli's POV

"So you gave Abi the birds and the bees talk after she threatened to tase your penis?" Adam asked me. We were both in Adam's house, sitting on the couch playing video games, and so far we were winning. I searched for Clare everywhere, but I couldn't really find her. So I decided to have guys' day with Adam, since it's been a while we had one of these. The last time we had one (besides the one where it got ruined by seeing KC) was… before Julia and I started dating. Thinking about that reminded me of the conversation I had with Abi about where to take Clare out earlier. And that also reminded me of the date that went horribly wrong…

***FLASHBACK***

**Abi and I were making out on the couch, not bothering about the movie that was going on the TV. Our lips moved in synchronization… if Cece and Bullfrog walked in right now, then Abi would have been halfway out the door already. But I'm glad that they're at that music festival and going to be there until midnight. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, earning a moan from her. But before we could explore each others' mouths, she pulled away.**

"**Oh, did I make you feel uncomfortable?" I asked her in panic.**

"**No, you didn't… But do you smell something?" she responded.**

"**What? What are you talking about?" I asked playfully, but she looked serious. I sniff the air, and frankly enough I smelled something… burning. **_**OH NO.**_** I got up and ran into the kitchen with Abi following me. Once I got there, I saw the chicken dinner I was making on fire in the kitchen.**

"**OH MY GOD!" I yelled. I grabbed like a dozen of pot holders and opened the oven with them. And there it was... in flames.**

"**ELI! DO SOMETHING!" Abi yelled.**

"**I'm trying!"**

"**I'm calling Cece."**

"**NO! DON'T DO THAT!"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because… she and Bullfrog might kill me."**

"**What? The last time you thought they were going to kill you was when you were buying condoms for your cousin and your parents thought that they were yours!"**

"**But do you know what happened next?"**

"**Yes! They gave you the birds and the bees talk!"**

"**How did you know that?"**

"**You butt-dialed! And I heard EVERYTHING they told you, including reminding me to use the pill and you to use a condom! And I heard something about positions."**

"**You were extremely lucky you didn't actually see that!"**

"**Whatever! I'm still calling Cece." She grabbed her phone out and was on her way out of the kitchen.**

"**Where's the fire extinguisher?" I yelled to her.**

"**I think it's in one of the cabinets!" She yelled back as she walked out. I looked through all of the cabinets, but I couldn't find.**

"**WHICH ONE, AB?" But I guess she didn't hear me. I looked at the sink sprayer… **_**BINGO. **_**I turned on the sink and pulled out the sprayer and aimed it at the oven. I pressed the little trigger, and water started spraying everywhere. It sprayed the fire in the oven, and a few minutes later, it was gone. I let go of the trigger, put it away, and turned off the sink.**

"**Seriously? The sink sprayer?" Abi asked right behind me. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.**

"**Well I couldn't find the fire extinguisher," I said. Abi then wrapped her arms around my neck**

"**I told you it was in one of the cabinets."**

"**But which one?"**

"**Did you try the lower one next to the oven?" I removed my arms from her, and she unwrapped her arms around my neck. I walked over to the lower cabinet next to the over and bent down on my knees so I could open it. I opened it and frankly, I saw the fire extinguisher right there.**

"**Oh…"**

**Before she could respond, the door opened and came in Cece and Bullfrog rushing in. They saw us and headed towards the kitchen.**

"**Are you guys alright?" Cece asked.**

"**Yeah, we're fine. Just had a small kitchen fire, but Eli put it out… with the sink sprayer," Abi told them.**

"**How did this happen? And seriously, Eli? A sink sprayer?" Bullfrog asked.**

"**Well Eli, here, got distracted by making out with me on the couch!" **_**Really, Ab?**_

"**Oh, you got some game going on!" Bullfrog exclaimed.**

_**Oh great…**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"DUDE, FOCUS!" I was deep in that flashback that I didn't know that I was still playing the game. I tried to make a move, but we both got shot in the game, making us lose. Adam groaned and slammed his controller on the coffee table. He leaned back onto the couch, while I turned around and faced him.

"We were almost close to defeating this guy, and what do you do? You lost your focus."

"Sorry, man," I started. "But I was thinking about something."

He leaned off the couch, and I turned a little bit so I can face him. "What were you thinking about?" He asked teasingly.

"About how… a date between Abi and me… ended horribly."

"Sounds juicy. Details?"

"Umm, we were making out on the couch–"

"DUDE, GROSS!"

"And the dinner I made for us kinda caught on fire…"

"How…"

"I kinda got distracted…" Adam just stared at me before he burst into laughter. I grabbed a pillow that was behind me and threw it at his head.

"HEY!"

"Don't laugh at my embarrassing moments…"

"Anyway, you never answered my question. Did you seriously give Abi the birds and the bees talk?"

"Yes… and I asked her what I should do for me and Clare's date."

Before Adam can respond, his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello… Hey, what's up? … WHAT? … Ok, we'll be right down!" He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. I looked at him confusingly and stood up as well.

"Adam, what's going on?"

"That was Katie. How far is Wet Willie from here?"

"Probably like fifteen minutes. Why?"

"The girls are both there, and Clare's like really drunk! Let's go!"

_Oh my god._ I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and we headed out the door. We both got into Morty and sped off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes before the phone call…<strong>_

Katie's POV

I honestly have no idea what Clare's doing right now. All that I know was that she was extremely drunk! I just ordered a piña colada, and she ordered a sex on the beach. But somehow, she drank someone's "Call a Cab," and well… she's really tipsy. I wasn't drunk like she is, but I am getting a little dizzy. She tried to take a sip of her own drink, but I grabbed it away from her.

"Katie, what the hell?" Clare slurred.

"That's enough drinking for you," I told her.

"Katie, you know I love you, right?"

"Umm, in a sibling way, then yeah…"

Then she did something completely unexpected. She grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips! We got a few cat calls from some boys that were passing by, and I quickly pulled away before she deepened it. She went back to drinking, while I pulled my phone out and called Adam.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Adam! Thank god!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Yeah, Clare and I are at Wet Willie, and she's drunk!"

"WHAT?"

"We need you and Eli to come down here… she's getting worse!"

"Ok, we'll be right down!" With that being said, he hung up. I looked back over to Clare to see some guy flirting with her. AND SHE WAS FLIRTING BACK! I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him, and I led her to the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" she giggled.

"We're going to dance!" I told her, trying to fake excitement in my voice.

_Eli, Adam, you guys own me…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 minutes later…<strong>_

Eli's POV

Adam and I walked into the club to see a lot of people surrounding something. We both went through and made it to the front… TO SEE CLARE AND KATIE GRINDING EACH OTHER! I faced Adam, but his eyes were widened and his jaw was dropped. I snap him out of it and we both walked over to them and separated them so they would stop grinding.

"THANK GOD!" Katie yelled.

"What the hell?" Clare slurred. _Yep. It's official. She's drunk._

"Clare, I'm taking you home," I told her.

"No, I don't want to leave! Katie and I were dancing!" she said giggly.

"Come on!" I grabbed her arm and we all started to walk out. Clare stopped us by saying, "You remind me of someone…"

"I don't want to hear this." We were out of the club and headed towards Morty, but Clare said, "You look like Logan Lerman!"

"WHAT?" We all shouted and turned to face her.

"I look nothing like him!"

"Whatever… Oh my god, I think I'm going to…" Before she could finish that, she ran to the nearest trash can and puked her guts out. I walked over there to her and held her hair. Once she was finished, I wrapped an arm around her and carried her to Morty. I put her in the back and we all got in and drove off. Halfway along the ride, I heard Clare vomiting in the back again.

"NOT AGAIN." We all groaned. Adam and I put our windows down, and we covered our noses for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"Clare… Clare…" I heard a voice calling me. I woke up to a major headache, and I saw Abi and Eli standing next to my bed. Eli was holding a glass of water and some aspirin, and I took it. I sat up and looked at them.

"What happened last night?" I asked the both of them.

"You got drunk last night…" Eli told me.

"Yeah, and guess what's on the front page this morning," Abi said in a mocking way. She pulled out her arm around her back, which revealed a newspaper in her hand. She dropped it on my lap, and I scanned the front page… which says, "Clare's Wild Night."

_Oh crap._

* * *

><p>What's going to happen?<em><br>_

Reviews?_  
><em>


	10. Romantic Evenings, sorta

**Hey you guys. Jen (aka jmpaz13) here. I have some bad news... Des is in rehab. It's a really long story, but she told me to update the story for her while she's there. In fact, I have a message from her...**

**_Dear readers,_**

**_I am deeply sorry for the very late update. But I won't be able to update for a while (unless Jen helps) due to me being stuck in rehab. That, and plus I have writer's block and the new Degrassi episodes really killed me. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up. In the meantime, I'm going to write them, give it to Jen, have her type it up, and have her update. I hope no one lost interest in this story, or else I might as well put it on hiatus or discontinue it. So just in case, can I at least have at least 10-15 reviews? Thanks for the support and please bear with me. I'm going through a rough time and I need you guys to help me along the way. Thanks, and I'm really sorry again._**

**_- PeaceLoveandWar67 (aka Des)_**

**Ok... Umm read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ummm we don't own Degrassi... Just Abi and this idea.**

**Warning: I'm guessing Des would say that characters will be OOC...**

**Umm... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"This is not good," I told them.

"Hell no, it's not! What the hell, Clare?" Abi screamed.

"Go easy on her, Ab," Eli said to them.

"I don't know what I was thinking… I didn't see anyone stalking me yesterday, so I thought, 'why not?'"

"But you got drunk again! You said you weren't going to drink again, you let Adam throw your vodka bottle in that bonfire we made–"

"Actually, you let him do that."

She glared at me before saying, "And I find in the newspaper pictures of you drinking and making out with Katie?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… you lip locked with Katie?"

"I honestly don't know. All I could remember was being at a club and vomiting in a trashcan."

"Well, I gotta say… THAT WAS SO HOT CLARE!" Eli exclaimed. Abi and I both stared at him in confused, and he gave us a 'what?' look. I grabbed the nearest pillow on my bed and aimed it at his head. I threw it, but he dodged it, only to get a slap on the back of his head by Abi.

"Seriously Eli? We're here talking to Clare about her night yesterday, and the only thing you comment on was her make out session with Katie?" she asked furiously.

"Well, it would've been hot if I saw it." That earned a punch from Abi.

"I bet you're on the news right now… Oh, wait! YOU ARE!" She then grabbed the remote from the nightstand next to my bed, and she pressed the on button. The TV turned on and just like she said, they were talking about me right now.

"Was it bad enough that Miss Clare Edwards was found drunk by her former band in New York? But now in Savannah? Sources tell us that she was seen at this hot, trendy club called "Wet Willie" with one of her friends. They were drinking, and the next thing you know, they were kissing!" After that slutty-looking gossiper said that, the picture of us kissing just popped us. "What is going on with you, Clare? First, you have a boyfriend, and now you magically appeared in a club kissing and grinding on your friend here? Well, we don't know, but we are going to keep an eye out for you."

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Abi and Eli were both staring at me in shocked.

"GRINDING?" Abi yelled.

"DEFINITELY BETTER THAN THE KISS!" Eli exclaimed.

"PERVERT!" We both yelled at him. I heard someone opening the door and footsteps on the stairs. I saw Adam and Katie barging in, both looking like they were about to pass out.

"What happened to you guys?" Abi asked them. "And how did you get in here?"

"Paparazzi… were at… my house," Katie breathed out.

"Went through… the back… and ran over… here." Adam rasped.

"And… you had your… door unlock!"

"Ok, you guys. CALM. DOWN."

"Well, what happens now? I mean no one's safe with all of these reporters and gossipers after us," I told them.

Abi gave a glance at all of us and smiled devilishly.

_This cannot be good._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

"Ab, this disguise is killing me!" I complained. Eli and Adam said that they had to do something, so that left us with absolutely nothing to do. We decided to go shopping, but it was raining outside and we knew that the paparazzi would be there. I was wearing a white trench coat, black skinny jeans, and black high-heel ankle boots. Abi was basically wearing the same thing, except her trench coat was a scarlet color and her boots were knee-high. Katie was wearing a black sweater, blue jeans, and a pair of converse. I basically had to wear a wig, while Katie just covered herself with her hood, and Abi didn't have to disguise herself. _Lucky._ Since Abi and I weren't wearing a hoodie, we were holding umbrellas.

Anyway, we passed by a Victoria's Secret store. I stopped, and looked at the lingerie that were on the mannequins through the windows. Abi and Katie seemed to notice, because they turned around and walks towards me.

"Clare, why are we stopping her?" Katie asked.

"Ab," I started.

"Yeah…"

"Jake's getting out of the hospital in three weeks, right?"

"Yeah… Why…"

I turned and faced her with an evil smirk on my face. Abi began to notice in realization, because her confused look fell and started nodding her head in disagreement.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not in a million years, Clare. I'm not going to buy all of that lingerie for Jake's pleasure."

"Come on, Ab!"

"We've only been dating for… I don't know… seven weeks now! Don't you think it's WAY too early to have sex with him?"

"Well, if you think about it that way, then maybe. Besides, didn't he say he was ready?"

"Yeah. And if you guys have sex right now, then there's no way Imogen can get Jake!" Katie said.

Abi sighed before saying, "I don't know, you guys."

Katie and I gave each other a glance before saying, "Fine." We continued walking, until we passed by a jewelry store that was right next to Victoria's Secret.

"Hey, you guys," Abi said behind us. We both stopped and turned around and faced her. "I'm going to check out this jewelry store. I'll catch you guys later."

"Ok," We turned around and started walking away. Once Abi was out sight, I told Katie, "She's so going to buy that lingerie."

"Mmm-hmm."

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"ADAM! I'm like freaking out right now!" I yelled at him. Adam and I were hanging out in my room at my house, because I needed ideas on where to take Clare for our date. Cece and Bullfrog were home, but Cece was downstairs and Bullfrog was sleeping.

"Dude, calm down… What's the problem?" Adam said while looking up from a comic book he was reading.

"I want to take Clare out on a date… but I have no idea where to take her."

"That sounds messed up."

"How?"

"Well, it's ironic, sorta. You want to take her out on a date, but you have no idea where to take her."

"Well, Abi suggested some things, but those were the places I took her when we went out."

"And they are…"

"Taking her to a restaurant, walking on the beach, having a picnic at the abandoned church…"

"Sounds like you two were in LOVE back then," he said teasingly.

"Yeah, but I screwed up and left her for Julia."

"And why did you go out with her in the first place?"

"I don't know. She was like manipulating me."

"More like brainwashing."

"Can we focus back on the topic?"

"Right. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Adam. That's why I need help."

"Need help with what?" A voice said. I turned and saw Cece coming in with the laundry.

"Mom, can you knock?"

"Well, you can't know with the door wide open."

"Touché… I think."

"What's my baby boy up to now?"

"Yeah, I kinda need help on where to take my girlfriend out on a date," I told her.

"I thought you and Julia go to the movies," she said. _Crap. I never told her._

"Ummm Julia and I aren't together anymore…"

Cece looked up from the laundry with a shocked face. Instead of being concerned, it looked like she was about to break into a happy dance. "YES! YOU FINALLY GOT RID OF THE GIRL!" It was true. My mom never liked Julia. She was angry when she found out that I dumped Abi for Jules and never spoke to me for a few weeks.

"Wow…"

"So who's the lovely lady?"

"Her name's Clare…"

"Who?"

"She's Abi's cousin…"

Cece looked at me with wide eyes before saying, "You're dating someone that happens to be Abi's, aka your ex-girlfriend's, cousin?"

"Yeah… and I love her mom."

"Aww. How adorable," Adam said behind me. I turned around and threw a pillow at his face before facing Cece again.

"So, what should I do for our date?"

"I GOT AN IDEA!" Adam yelled behind me.

"As long as it doesn't involve Eli cooking, then I'm ok with that."

"Mom, it was an accident."

"… Anyway, you should take Clare to the beach at night, maybe do some stargazing, and then watch the moon rise," he explained. I smirked and said, "Not a bad idea. I'll take her out when Jake gets out of the hospital."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three weeks later…<strong>_

Jake's POV

"Easy, Ab!" I told her as she carried me inside her house. I got out of the hospital today, and now we're going to hang out here for the rest of the night. Abi insisted that I spend the night here, because she missed me so much and was sorry that she wasn't able to visit me in the hospital a lot. When we got inside, we both saw Clare in a blue, strapless dress and a small, black cardigan fixing her hair.

"Damn, Clare. What's the special occasion to dress all fancy and sexy?" Abi teased. Clare turned around and faced us. When she saw me, she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"How are you feeling, Jake?" she asked.

"Better. Still hurts a little, but fine. Now, why is my girlfriend's cousin dressed all promed-up?"

"Eli is going to take me on a date… He should be here by now."

"Are you wearing that sapphire necklace you got at the Marketplace?" Abi asked.

Before Clare could answer, I heard someone open the door behind us. We all turned around and saw Eli standing there in a dress shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Jakester! How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"A lot better. Just hurts a little."

"Well, I guess that's our cue… We'll be home by midnight," Clare said. Eli grabbed Clare's hand and walked her out, but popped his head in the doorway and said, "Have fun! But not too much! Remember that talk we had, Ab?"

"ELI!" She yelled, but he already closed the door. We both faced each other and stared into each others' eyes.

"So now that we're alone…" I trailed off and started leaning in, but she pulled away. "Ab? Are you ok?"

"I have to do something first. But you can sit down on the couch." She put my arm around her shoulder and her arm around my waist and led me to the couch. She helped me sit down and then turned around and went upstairs. I heard my phone vibrating, so I took it out of my pocket and read the incoming message.

_Hey, sexy. Heard you were out of the hospital. Wanna have fun? ;)_

_-Imogen_

Not her. When will she stop? She stalked me at the Dot, at the hospital, and now she's cyber stalking me? What's wrong with this girl? I mean, I know that her arm is fine. So why does she have gauze on it. My thoughts were interrupted by Abi's footsteps on the stairs. When she was down, all she was wearing right now was a robe… _What's going on?_

"You, my friend, need some special entertainment," she said as she leaned on the wall. She untied her robe and took it off to reveal… OH MY GOD. She was wearing a black thong and a sexy black bra. I gulped as Abi made her way towards me. She sat down on my lap with her legs between my sides. She leaned down and started kissing my neck.

"Ab, what are you doing?" I said between moans. She whispered in my ear, "Giving you your special welcome back treatment." She started kissing my neck, but I pushed her away. She looked at me confused and said, "Jake… aren't you ready?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought you said that we should wait."

"But I'm ready… unless you don't want to," she said as she grabbed the nearest blanket and tried to cover herself. But I took it away from her and threw it across the room.

"Well, if you're ready, then we should take this upstairs…"

Abi smiled and got up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me up and led me upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"The stars are out," I told Eli. Currently, we were cuddling on a blanket at the beach, with my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulder. _I have to admit, this is the best date ever._

"What's your wish?" He asked.

"If I say it out loud, it won't come true." I heard Eli chuckle after that. A few minutes later, Eli started getting up, leaving me confused. He held his hand out, which I accepted, and he pulled me up. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

We walked along the shore, the waves crashing onto our feet. Eli held my hand the entire time, and I leaned on his shoulder. We stopped when we were far away from our spot to see the moon rising.

"This is the best date ever," I told him.

"Well, I wanted to make it special for you."

We both turned to face each other, staring into each others' eyes in the process. He started leaning in, but I wasted no time and smashed my lips again his. Our lips moved in a sweet rhythm, filling it with passion. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, leading up to a fierce battle for dominance. I felt Eli smirk after I moaned, meaning he won. We both pulled away to catch our breaths, our foreheads pressing each other. We were about to start another make out session again, but…

"BREAK IT UP, LOVEBIRDS!" An angry and familiar voice yelled.

And that's when the perfect date turned into the worst date.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm guessing this is the end of Chapter 8 (I think).<strong>

**Can Des have 10-15 reviews? Pretty please?**

**Ok before I go, I want to discuss the Degrassi episodes!**

*****IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THEM, THEN DON'T READ FURTHER!*****

**1) Jenna and KC: KC, yeah, why are you being selfish and a douche bag? You have a child now and you're literally making Jenna take care of it by herself while you go hang out with your friends! I can't even look at you right now! Jenna... I feel your pain.**

**2) Eli and Clare: Ok, I gotta say, I don't know what to think... Clare, I'm sorry hun, but you and Eli kinda like switched places. You're really becoming obsessed while Eli here is like dead... And mentioning Julia was really uncalled for! I think (scratch that... I KNOW) that you want Eli back (or try to communicate with him), but just leave him alone and give him some time.**

** 3) Cake: I'm sorry, but I'm not a big Cake shipper. And when Clare and Jake kissed, I literally screamed and started hyperventilating with my friend, Nicole. The funny parts were when Jake was eating like a pig (I'm sorry, but that was extremely funny) and when he said, "And... scene."**

**4) Drianca: I have nothing to say about this... it's breaking my heart to see that Drianca broke up. I don't really ship them, but I still feel bad for Bianca. It really killed Des, because she's like a huge fan of Drew!**

**Now what's going to happen next week? We know that we're going to meet Katie and Imogen... Imogen, darling, why do you have to pretend to be Clare? Dave, was it really necessary to stare at Adam while he was "doing his business"? I'm actually really excited for Katie!  
><strong>

**Reviews? Remember, Des wants at least 10-15 reviews!  
><strong>


	11. Permanent Pain

**Hey you guys. jmpaz13 here. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the support. Des was very happy about how most of you guys will pray for her. Anyway, she was able to write this chapter in three days, and I typed it up just an hour ago. Oh, and before I let you guys read, I need to ask you guys something:**

*****IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CRY ME A RIVER PART 1, THEN SKIP THIS PART*****

**1) Do you think it was necessary for Dave to watch Adam pee? I got so pissed off when he just insulted him like that on the radio! I'm so Team Adam right now!**

**2) My dislike towards Imogen (don't hate) got worse. I cannot believe she was being mean to Fiona like that! And I sense a new friendship forming (Come on. Did you see the way Eli looked at her when Fiona was walking out of the classroom?)! :D**

**3) Katie and Clare... how to describe that plot... I think that Clare's trying TOO hard to get into newspaper... because some of the clubs out there involved Eli and I'm guessing that Clare's trying hard to get over him (but seriously, it's not really working), and I'm guessing that she's trying to forget about that kiss with Jake, so that night be why she doesn't want to be in the same club as him. Just saying in my honest opinion... Oh, and loving Katie so far (even though she's acting kinda mean to Clare)!**

**Ok, on with the show! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: DES AND I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. JUST ABI AND THIS IDEA.**

**WARNING: DEFINITE OOC WILL BE INVOLVED.**

**Can Des have 10-15 reviews? Please?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_We both turned to face each other, staring into each others' eyes in the process. He started leaning in, but I wasted no time and smashed my lips again his. Our lips moved in a sweet rhythm, filling it with passion. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, leading up to a fierce battle for dominance. I felt Eli smirk after I moaned, meaning he won. We both pulled away to catch our breaths, our foreheads pressing each other. We were about to start another make out session again, but…_

_"BREAK IT UP, LOVEBIRDS!" An angry and familiar voice yelled._

_And that's when the perfect date turned into the worst date._

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"BREAK IT UP, LOVEBIRDS!" An angry and familiar voice yelled. Eli and I turned our heads to the direction of the voice, only to see an enraged KC marching his way to us. _Oh my god no._

"KC! What the hell?" I yelled at him.

"What are you doing with emo boy here?" He snapped.

"Why do you even care? In fact, things were a lot peaceful with you missing these past few weeks!"

"Oh, you thought that I was gone, but I've been stalking you. You know how those reporters keeping finding you and caught you drunk at that club? Well, let's just say I'm their number one source."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in horror. _So he was the one that told them where I was. The hospital. That person that saw Abi naked in my own bathroom. The club… He told them._

"YOU. LITTLE. BASTARD," I said through clenched teeth.

"I thought you were the kind of person that doesn't cuss, Saint Clare." I cringed at the nickname.

"I changed after my mom died."

"Mama Edwards. I remember her. It's such a tragedy that she had to die like that… You know, when your dad sent that guy to crash her car with her in it."

_HE HAS GONE TOO FAR._

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KC!"

"You have no right to talk about her life like that!" Eli yelled.

"Well, if I can't, then she can talk to you about her life herself. Like how she was moaning really loudly on my bed." _What the hell?_

"I really doubt Clare would do that!"

"Ask her yourself. I'm sure she'll tell you about how I pleasured her."

Eli looked at me with disbelief. I widened my eyes at the fact that not only KC is making up lies, but the fact that Eli looks like he doesn't believe me.

"You actually think I had sex with him?" I yelled at him.

"Well did you?"

I looked at him in pure hatred. _My own boyfriend doesn't believe me. _I started to cry, and before they can both notice, I turned and ran away. The house wasn't far away from here, so all I had to do was keep running without turning back. I heard Eli calling me, but I just ignored him. I ran like a very powerful storm; tears like heavy raindrops, anger like loud thunder, and speed like lightning striking every second. I saw the house in the distance, so I sped up and just like that, I was on the back porch trying to catch my breath and feeling the water from my eyes staining my cheeks. When I was able to calm down, I walked inside. I slammed the door shut, and then turned around so my back contacted the door and slid down. I wrapped my arms around my legs, put my head down, and started sobbing uncontrollably. I heard moaning coming from upstairs, but I didn't care what was going on up there. After about twenty minutes of just sitting there, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I got up and heard Abi and Jake talking. When I looked up at them, I screamed to the top of my lungs. Abi and Jake turned their heads towards me and joined me to scream in horror.

_Oh dear god._

_Abi was in her silky robe and Jake was only in his boxers!_

"Jake! Oh my god! Cover up!" I yelled shielding my eyes.

"Clare, you're not supposed to be here! Why the hell are you home?" Abi asked fast and in panic.

"Is he decent?"

"Yeah, I'm decent," he said. I uncovered my eyes to see him covering his body with a blanket.

"Really? A blanket?" I asked him.

"It was the closest thing I could find!"

"Clare, are you ok?" Abi asked.

"Why are you asking me that? Of course I'm ok!" I said with fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"I know you're lying. Plus, your eyes are red and puffy and your cheeks are tear-stained."

"KC ruined me and Eli's date."

"He's back?"

"Yeah. And he actually told all of those reporters where I was. The hospital, that dude in the bathroom, the club… he told them. He's a stalker."

"That guy is dead!" Jake shouted.

"Please kill him or something! KC made up lies about me and him having sex. And Eli actually didn't believe me!" The thought of that came back. I tried to hide me tears.

"That bastard!" Abi yelled. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Well right now, I'm going to bed. We can talk about this in the morning. Night." I said as I walked past them and headed upstairs. I reached my bedroom, got my pajamas out of my drawer, stripped my dress off, and put the pajamas on. I placed the dress in the hamper, climbed into bed, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Abi's POV

"Eli did what?" Katie asked in shock. Katie and I were walking around town. Clare decided to stay home for the rest of the day due to her "Eli depression." It hurts to see my own cousin in pain because of the guy I used to date not believing her. _Note to self: when you see Eli, make sure to tase his penis._

"I'll explain the story _AGAIN,_" I told her, emphasis on again. She did ask me like five times and I had to specifically tell her in detail. "So it all started when KC showed up, interrupting Eli and Clare's date. KC then told Clare that he and the reporters were literally stalking her because he claims to be their "number one source." Then he brought up my dead Aunt Helen, and Clare and Eli just cracked. KC told Eli lies about him and Clare having sex, Eli didn't believe her, and she ran all the way home. Is that specific?"

"Yes. Just let me process the information."

I groaned.

"Hey, patience is a virtue, so be patient and let me process the info!"

After a good five minutes, Katie finally said, "Eli's turning out to be an asshole."

"Exactly!"

"I wonder how Clare is feeling."

"Really bad. She wouldn't even talk to me this morning when I saw her watching TV in her room."

"Well, only way to make her feel better… try getting her a tub of her favorite ice cream and watch a comedy movie together."

"That's the only thing that pops into your mind?"

"Yes. I've done it many times when Marisol was heartbroken."

"Marisol… as in the girl that steals other people's boyfriends?"

"I told her to stop doing that."

"By the way, where is she? I barely see her around."

"She's at some cheerleading camp for the summer."

"Wow. But anyway, we're going to have to do something better than that…" I trailed off, causing us to stop walking and stand in front of the Dot. I stared at something, and right now, it's like I couldn't breathe.

"No, no, no." I mumbled, praying that Katie didn't hear me.

"Ab, what's wrong?"

"I can't relive the past…" What I'm staring at… is Imogen and Jake making out. _No, no, no! Is the past really haunting me now?_

***FLASHBACK***

_**At night…**_

"**ABI! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Eli yelled at me. I was getting sick and tired of him hanging out with Julia instead of me, aka his own girlfriend. I know, I know. I sound jealous right now. That's because I am. It's like he doesn't know that I exist anymore. Ever since Julia came to town, he's been doing stuff with her instead of me.**

"**I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WORRIED! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!"**

"**AND AS YOUR BOYFRIEND, I'M TELLING YOU TO CALM DOWN!"**

"**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE NOT AROUND ANYMORE?"**

"**I'M ALWAYS AROUND, ABI!"**

"**Those are all lies, Eli. You fucking know that you've been spending more time with Julia than me!"**

"**Is this jealousy I hear? Hmmm?" He mocked at me.**

"**I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS, ASSHOLE!"**

"**Whatever, bitch!" I gasped at him. He looked at me in shock, and I was expecting for him to say that he's sorry, but I got the exact opposite. "Maybe we should end it. Our relationship… we're just not working out anymore."**

**I looked at him in surprise, with tears threatening to fall. "If that's what you think, then maybe we should," I told him in a rasped voice.**

"**I'm sorry, Ab-"**

"**Get out of my house." Eli sighed and made his way to the door. Once he was out of my house, I let the tears fall and started sobbing nonstop.**

*******_**THE NEXT DAY…**_*******

**I was walking to the Dot, trying to get my mind off of him. All I've been doing last night was literally breaking every piece of glass in my house. If he wanted to end it, that's fine. I don't care about him anymore. Maybe we could just stick to being… UNBELIEVABLE.**

**ELI. AND. JULIA.**

**WERE. MAKING. OUT.**

**I walked right over to them. Eli turned his head and saw me, his smirk falling into a frown. I slapped him hard across the face.**

"**Is this why you broke up with me?" I yelled at him, causing people to stare.**

"**Abi–" he started, but I cut him off.**

"**Fuck you, Eli. Just never bother to come back into my life." I then turned around and ran away from the Dot. I ran and ran until I reached my house. I went inside, head to the bathroom, and grabbed the razor off the counter and pointed it at my wrist…**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Oh my god…" I heard Katie say. I saw Jake pulling away and looked in my direction, but instead of heading towards him and slapping him, I did the one thing I keep doing with dealing problems like these… I backed up and started running away.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"Dude, you do realize that you are the biggest jackass in the world right now! What the hell? Why did you do that?" Adam practically yelled in my face.

"I don't know… I guess my mind was getting jacked up by KC."

"You know that Clare wouldn't have sex with that jerk. In fact, he's not even right for her! So why did you believe KC?"

"I didn't know what was going on, Adam! First he told us that he was the one that got the paparazzi to stalk, and he started going off about her dead mom! I got pissed off, but everything he said was true!"

Adam widened his eyes after I finished. "You mean to tell me that everything including the sex part is true?"

"NO! Everything but the sex part!"

"Dude, you need to fix things with her."

"You're coming with me then!" I grabbed Adam by the hood of his sweater and pulled him towards Morty.

"HEY! THIS SWEATER IS BRAND NEW!"

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Clare, are you seriously making me do this AGAIN?" Adam and I were at the Edwards residence, and Clare was not opening the door. I knew that Abi was out for the day, because Adam told me that she and Katie decided to hang out. Clare had to be home because, well, she usually does this when she's depressed (according to Abi). I kept banging on the freaking door cautiously so that I don't get smack in my guts again. I gave up and leaned on the door frame, only to get a very stinging pain on my dick.

"Ooooooh, that's gotta hurt!" Adam exclaimed while he covered his eyes and I fell onto the floor, clutching my private part. I managed to look up and saw Clare standing there with Abi's taser.

"Seriously, Clare? On my dick?" I asked in pain.

"Seriously, Eli? You had to show up?" she snapped.

"Clare, Eli's sorry about what happened last night."

"Yeah, right."

"Clare, I'm sorry I didn't believe you!"

Clare walked towards me and leaned down a little bit. "You thought I had sex with the biggest asshole known to man. Why would I even do that after he cheated on me with my ex-best friend?"

"KC was getting us pissed off. Plus he ruined our date I planned!"

"HEY! I came up with the idea! You were the one that set it up!" Adam exclaimed. Clare looked at me in disbelief.

"You got help from Adam?"

"Well I had other ideas, but I've used them before in the past!"

"First of all, Adam, your idea was wonderful."

"Thank you! Some appreciation here, unlike you, Eli!"

"And secondly, I'm guessing you used them when you were dating Abi!"

"Ok, maybe."

"Look, Eli. I'm not sure if I should forgive you or not. You literally took KC's side and I ran home crying just to see Abi and Jake nearly naked from having sex."

"Eww," I said.

"Gross!" Adam exclaimed.

"Anyway, for now, can you give me a small breather?" she asked, and then she slowly walked back inside. But before she stepped in, she turned around and said, "Oh, and you're going to need to put ice packs on your situation if you want to make babies."

"Too much information, Clare," Adam clarified.

"Oh, and do you guys have any idea where Abi is?"

"Nope," I told her.

"She's hanging out with Katie," Adam said.

"Ok, I'll call her." With that being said, she walked inside.

"ADAM! GET ME UP!"

He held out a hand, and I slowly rose and had Adam walk me to Morty. "Ok, you're going to have to drive him."

"SWEET!"

"But one single scratch and you're banned from getting in Morty," I said seriously. We both got in and drove off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night…<strong>_

No One's POV

Basically the rest of the day was eventful. Katie went off to find Abi, but she was nowhere to be seen, so she went to Adam's house. Adam helped Katie look for her after he helped Eli deal with his situation. Eli tried to contact Clare, but was unsuccessful, because she turned off her phone. After that event that took place on Clare and Abi's front porch, she decided to lock herself in her room for the rest of the day and tried to do something entertaining to get her mind off of Eli. Jake tried to communicate with Abi after that little incident at the Dot, but once again, Abi was nowhere to be found. Let's go to Abi to see what's happening…

Abi is currently at Wet Willie, clearly drunk and tipsy. One of her friends named Anya (1) was there, and yeah, they were both drunk together. Some dude came over and kissed Anya on the lips, pulled her up from the chair, and led her to the dance floor. Another guy who was about Abi's age came up to her and took her to the dance floor, and both started grinding each other. About halfway through their dance, Abi's vision became blurry, so she got out of the mystery boy's grip. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode, so she ran to the nearest trash can and puked her guts out. After that happened, her eyes were starting to close, therefore she slid down the wall. But an unknown dude caught her. Seeing that she was tired, he took her upstairs to a room with only a bed in there. He locked the door and placed a sleepy Abi on the bed. He unbuckled his pants and took off her shirt…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning…<strong>_

Abi's POV

I woke up to the biggest headache known to man. _So this is what I get for drinking. Perfect. Just great. _When I was fully awake, I looked around and saw that I was in an unfamiliar room with only a bed. I feel a pain between my legs, but I have no idea why. I observed the room more… and I saw my clothes ripped everywhere, looking like there were thrown across the room. I looked down and saw that I was only wearing a sheet to cover my naked body.

_Oh my god… Did I get raped?_

"How did you sleep?" I saw an unknown figure near the door.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're at my secret hiding place."

"I want to get out of here! And why are my clothes ripped up and on the floor?"

"Because sweetheart," he started. He then walked towards me and revealed himself. _**NO. FUCKING. WAY.**_

"You and I had sex last night," he said.

_**OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, I GOT RAPED BY HIM?**_

"KC?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**1) Des and I just had to put Anya there! We both love her!  
><strong>

**Reviews? Remember: 10-15 reviews = NEW CHAPTER!**


	12. Shocking, isn't it

**What's up, people? jmpaz13 here. Des emailed me this chapter on the night of "Cry Me a River Part 2", so all I had to do was post it. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the support. I hate to say this, but Des is getting worse, due to the fact that not only she's in rehab, but she has to take therapy and anger management. She'll try to get the chapters done, so please bear with us. Her life is getting really difficult, so please pray for her.**

**EDIT: Ok, let's just say she kinda got 10x worse due to (by the way, she told me it was ok for me to tell you guys this) the people working at the rehab center literally making her life a living hell, and seeing that Degrassi behind-the-scenes commercial. Don't worry. I'm visiting her tomorrow (July 28th) so I'll try to calm her down.  
><strong>

**Anyway, so last chapter, we found out what happened to Abi (shocking, eh?)... And this chapter is about to get worse...**

**DISCLAIMER: DES AND I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. JUST ABI AND THIS IDEA.**

**WARNING: OOC, DRAMA, AND A LOT OF INTENSITY WILL BE INVOLVE.**

**Can we have 10-15 reviews? Please?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"How did you sleep?" I saw an unknown figure near the door._

_"Where the hell am I?"_

_"You're at my secret hiding place."_

_"I want to get out of here! And why are my clothes ripped up and on the floor?"_

_"Because sweetheart," he started. He then walked towards me and revealed himself. **NO. FUCKING. WAY.**_

_"You and I had sex last night," he said._

_**OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, I GOT RAPED BY HIM?**_

_"KC?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Clare's POV

"Where the hell is Abi?" I asked Adam while I was pacing around my living room. Abi didn't come home last night, and I was panicking right now. Adam told me that he and Katie were looking for her last night, but with no luck, they couldn't find her. I refuse to talk to Eli at the moment, and Jake was becoming a little bit distant.

Right now, Adam was the one that could help me. Katie had soccer practice and will come over to my house the second she was finished.

"I don't know Clare! We're going to find her!"

"She didn't even bother to call!"

"Probably her phone died." That received a death glare from me.

"Not helping."

"Sorry. I'm sure Abi's not that far from here."

"But with KC and the paparazzi stalking us… yeah, I don't think she's safe right now!"

"Clare, you need to calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Our conversation was interrupted by the door opening. _Does anyone even knock anymore?_ Adam and I turned around to see who came in, both of us hoping it's Abi. Instead, sadly, Katie and Eli walked in.

"Hey," Katie started. "Did you get any clues on where Abi is?"

"Not a single one."

"Oh my god! Where could that woman be?" Katie groaned as she plopped herself on the couch. She put her head on Adam's shoulder, and he ran his fingers through her hair. Eli walked over to me and asked, "Clare, can we talk?"

"Not now, Eli."

"I told you I was sorry!"

"But you didn't believe me the first time!"

"What am I going to do that will make you forgive me?"

"I don't know! Like I said, Eli, for now, maybe we should take a break."

"Eli, just let her take a small breather. She has to deal with KC plus the paparazzi, and we're trying to find out where Abi could be," Adam said.

"Thank you, Adam."

And once again, we were interrupted with the door opening. But this time, Jake came in. I can't help but notice, but Katie was giving him a death glare for no good reason.

"OH MY GOD. DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOCK?" I yelled.

"Sorry, but do you guys have any idea where Abi is?"

"No, we don't, thanks to you," Katie spat at him. _What is Katie's problem today?_

"Katie, what is your issue today?" I asked her.

Jake interrupted her before she could say anything. "Look, I need to talk to Abi… I may have done something bad yesterday that made her really upset. Hell, what I did was the cause of her disappearance."

"HELL YEAH THAT'S WHY!" Katie yelled. Eli, Adam, and I looked at him in disbelief. I could feel the intension in the atmosphere right now. Jake was looking down, while Katie was basically about to kill him. To break the very awkward silence, I asked, "Jake, what the hell did you do?"

"She… may have seen me yesterday at the Dot kissing Imogen."

"WHAT?" Eli, Adam, and I yelled.

"Dude, you do realized that she experience that in the past! Except in the past, she saw me kissing Julia!" Adam and I basically gave him the _are-you-seriously-telling-him-this _look. Eli seemed to realize this. "Not the point. Anyway, her past came back because of you and Imogen! What the hell?"

"Dude–"

"Jake, that's not cool!"

"Guys–"

"Why did you do it, Jake? Hmm? Was it because Imogen lead you to the dark side? Or did you find her attractive than Abi? Why did you kiss her? What the hell did Imogen do?" Katie told him really bitterly.

"PEOPLE!" He yelled, and soon silence filled the room once again. Jake took in a deep breath before speaking again. "Imogen was the one that kissed me. She wouldn't let go, but I did. I saw Abi running away, and that's when I snapped at her. Abi thought wrong. Hell, I don't even like Imogen. I know that she faked an injury on her arm. And when she visited me at the hospital, she was dressed up like Abi. Imogen's a stalker, and she wanted me. I didn't want anything to do with her, because I love Abi… and we had sex two nights ago."

"Aww/eww!" Katie and I said.

"What's the eww for?"

"For the sex part," we both said.

"YEAH!" Adam and Eli shouted in happiness before fist-bumping Jake.

"You're finally a man," Eli clarified.

"A mature man who loves his girlfriend. And I bet that you would always believe her, unlike some people," I said, turning my head at Eli on that last part.

"You mean to tell me that I'm immature?" Eli asked.

"Well, you're being immature right now!"

"Clare, GET OVER IT."

"I will not! You expect me to forgive you after what you did?"

"I apologized!"

"An apology won't do!"

"STOP IT!" Katie, Adam, and Jake yelled, causing Eli and I to stop our little stupid argument. As if it was on cue, someone knocked on the door. "Finally. Someone who knocks," I mumbled. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a tall girl with brunette hair and green eyes standing there. She looked like she was about two years older than me.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked her politely.

"Hi, I'm Anya," she responded. "Are you Abi's cousin, Clare?"

"Yeah… how do you know Abi?"

"We were best friends before I went to college. I saw her yesterday… Is she here?"

"No. My friends and I need to find her. She didn't come home last night. Do you know where she was yesterday?"

"Yeah! We went to Wet Willie." _That little devil. _"She was dancing with a guy, and then the last time I saw her, she was going somewhere with a different one. I really doubt she remembers anything, because she was really drunk."

"So you're telling me that she went to Wet Willie last night with you, got drunk, danced with a guy, and then wondered off somewhere with someone else?"

"I'm so sorry, Clare! I should've have kept an eye out for her!"

"It's fine, Anya. We'll find Abi."

"I have to go to a seminar. Can you call me if there's any news about her?" she asked as she went through her pocket and grabbed a little piece of paper out. She handed it to me, and I opened it to see her number written on it.

"Umm sure."

"Thanks," she said. She turned around and walked down the porch steps. She turned around and gave one final wave before she got into her car and drove away. I closed the door and walked back to the living room. Everyone was staring at me, like I was hiding something.

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"One of Abi's friends. A girl name Anya."

"Anya was here? It's been a while since we last talked!"

"Yeah. She was wondering where Ab was."

"So what should we do now?"

I took a deep breath and said, "We split up and go find her ourselves."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

No One's POV

While Clare, Eli, Adam, Katie, and Jake went off to find Abi, she was currently sitting at the edge of the pier, only wearing a ripped up tank top and her underwear that looks like a piece of swimwear. She had her arms around her legs, obviously crying about what happened. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were tear-stained. Abi would always cringe if someone mentions her rape and KC. How was this even possible? How could she be the stupidest person in the world and get drunk and be molested by her cousin's ex-boyfriend? Just how? Everything was going perfect until he showed up. It affected her and Clare and all of her friends.

Abi felt something sharp when she put her hands down on the deck. She looked and saw a sharp seashell literally trying to stab her. Without thinking, she picked it up and held it against her wrist. She can't do this again… but it's for her own good. Abi ran it down her wrist and hissed at the pain. All she smiled at was the blood trailing down.

"Hey, girly. What brings us to the pier?" A familiar voice that will haunt her for the rest of her life said. She didn't bother to turn around, because the man sat right next to her… a little TOO close.

"GO. AWAY," she ordered through clenched teeth. She heard him chuckle.

"So sad that you had to run out of my place like that… we were about to have fun," he whispered in her ear.

"Please. I was literally in hell."

"Hey. Don't get upset." Once he said that, he put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away and stood up and backed away. Abi still had that sharp shell in her hand and pointed it at him. The guy that raped her last night… she could just stab him right now with the shell. And she wouldn't even be sorry.

"Abigail…" he cooed, making her cringe. She always hated people calling her by her full name. The only ones that were allowed to call her that were her parents and Clare. "Put it down," he finished.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME… **KC."**

"Oh, but maybe I don't want to."

"I know you're just using me to get closer to Clare!"

"Clare? I'm giving her a break. It was really funny how she was hurt that night when Eli didn't believe her. I mean, I told him a little white lie about me and her having sex. And now she's going to get burned when she finds out that you decided to have sex with me."

_**THAT BASTARD. **_She thought.

KC stepped closer to her, and with every step he took, she took a step back. Just as he was about to grab her, Abi quickly ran passed him, being in the opposite direction of him. He turned around, and started walking towards her again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted.

"But why? Don't you want to be part of all the fun?"

"The only part I want to be in is GETTING AWAY FROM YOU."

"Ouch. That's hurts."

"Get out of my life!"

"HEY!" A familiar voice shouted. Abi sighed in relief, but realized that she was on the edge of the pier, forgetting that there wasn't anything there to prevent her from falling. KC, who is in panic mode, pushes her off the pier. She screamed as she fell what felt like fifty feet into the water. The worst news was that she couldn't swim. Every time she tried to swim upwards, she would always sink. Abi could no longer hold her breath. She heard someone splashing in and grabbed her. Before she could see who it was, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I rushed into the hospital after Eli called me about Abi. He said that she was found at the pier, and guess who else was there? **K fucking C. **Eli told me that KC pushed off the pier, but he doesn't know what else what happened. I ran into the waiting room to see Eli looking like he was about to kill someone, and Jake there completely soaked.

"Where's Abi? And why are you wet, Jake?" I asked them.

"She's in the emergency room," Eli said.

"And I literally jumped into the ocean that was like a hundred feet deep to save Abi."

"And where the hell is that bastard?"

"Which bastard?" Jake asked.

"KC, DUMBO!" I yelled at him.

"We ended up fighting, and he ran off after that."

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL THE POLICE?"

"Clare, calm down," Eli said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! BESIDES, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE AFTER YOU LITERALLY SUPPORTED HIM!"

"OH MY GOD, CLARE. LET THAT GO!"

"NO! KC LIKE BRAINWASHED YOUR BRAIN, AND HE DID SOMETHING BAD TO ABI! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MAD AT YOU AND TO BE ANGRY!"

"We're going to catch him and find out what happened to Abi. But for now, relax… AND FORGIVE ME FOR MY STUPID ACTION!"

"SHUT UP!" Jake and a few more voices said. I turned around and saw Katie and Adam trying to catch their breaths and Anya walking in.

"We'll deal with this later, Eli," I told him before I walked over to Anya.

"Anya, how did you know that Abi was here?" I asked her.

"Katie called me after you called her. Where is Abi and what happened to her?"

"She's in the emergency room, and I don't exactly know what happened."

As if it was on cue, I saw that same doctor I saw a few weeks ago walking towards us. Anya looked a little bit uncomfortable, but I'll ask her why later. Once he reached us, he looked up and faced us, but kept his eyes on Anya.

"Dr. Chris," she said awkwardly.

"Anya," he awkwardly said back.

"How is she, doctor?" I asked him.

"I have some shocking news…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. Left you guys with another cliffhanger!<strong>

**Reviews? Remember: 10-15 reviews = new chapter!  
><strong>

_**Now... DISCUSSION TIME!**_

_*****IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CRY ME A RIVER PART 2 OR DIRT OFF YOUR SHOULDER PART 1, DO NOT READ FURTHER!*****_

_**1) YES! ELI AND FIONA'S FRIENDSHIP! I was absolutely happy when that happen... by the way, did anyone else notice when Imogen said obviously after Fiona said that Eli is a good writer? And how she raised her hand first before Ms. Dawes finished saying, "All in favor of Eli as the writer and Fiona as the director." I'm mean really, Imogen? No offense to all of the Imogen lovers out there, but I still don't like her think she's a stalker.**_

_**2) I'm glad that Dave apologized to Adam... but I still think that he should stop being selfish and insecure. I know that he wanted his job back on the radio, but I think he took it WAY too far.**_

_**3) I don't know about you guys... BUT I LOVE KATIE! Yeah, I know. She may have "purposely" assigned Clare that assignment, but that still doesn't really change what I think of her.**_

_**4) DID ANY****ONE NOTICE THAT ATHENA GIRL THAT WAS WITH RILEY WAS ACTUALLY ZOE BELKIN FROM THE LATEST BUZZ? I literally screamed in excitement because she worked in The Latest Buzz with Munro and Justin! Now all we need is Vanessa Morgan and Demetrius Joyette to appear so it'll be a Latest Buzz Reunion! :D**_

_**AND 5) What the hell Imogen? Why did you say that Eli punched you? You literally flied onto the floor and got a nosebleed after Eli basically smashed computer, and then you tell Adam that Eli freaking PUNCHED YOU? ARE YOU PSYCHO? I'm sorry, but I still hate Imogen... no offense, Imogen lovers.**_

_**EDIT: OH. MY. GOD. If you didn't see that behind-the-scenes commercial, then DO NOT READ THIS PART... it's going to be mainly about Cake and Emogen since those were basically the only parts I saw.  
><strong>_

_** ...**_

_**...**_

**_So we saw Cake falling onto the couch... CLARE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO JAKE! I swear to God, I'm gonna puke when I see that intense make out session... AND EMOGEN. OH MY EFFING GOD. I'm sorry... THEY DID NOT KISS. THEY DID NOT KISS. Please tell me I'm in a dream. SOMEONE TELL ME I'M IN A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE. Again, not a huge fan of Cake and Emogen._  
><strong>


	13. One Step at a Time

**JMPAZ13 IS IN THE HOUSE (well, technically, on the web lol)! :D Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the adds! Des is getting a little better after my visit on Thursday (and luckily they had a TV there with the channel on it so that we could both watch Degrassi). So... here's a new chapter! It's very long and it took Des four days to write this and give it to me so I can type it up. **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! Just Abi and this idea.**

**WARNING: Lots of drama involved (I think) and OOC!**

**Can we have at least 12 reviews this time?**

**ENJOY!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_As if it was on cue, I saw that same doctor I saw a few weeks ago walking towards us. Anya looked a little bit uncomfortable, but I'll ask her why later. Once he reached us, he looked up and faced us, but kept his eyes on Anya._

_"Dr. Chris," she said awkwardly._

_"Anya," he awkwardly said back._

_"How is she, doctor?" I asked him._

_"I have some shocking news…"_

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"Please tell me it's good," I told Dr. Chris. Eli, Jake, Adam, Katie, and an uncomfortable Anya were standing behind me. All of us were waiting on him to say something, but he didn't say anything. "Is it really that bad?"

"Well, it's between good and bad. The best part is that Abi's still alive. She can leave tomorrow."

All of us sighed in relief. "And the news?"

"Apparently, it looks like she was cutting herself because she had a deep cut on her wrist. We were able to repair the damage on it. But if she does this again, then I recommend her seeing a therapist."

"Why would she cut herself?" Eli asked her.

"I don't honestly know, sir."

"What else?" Adam asked.

"She did have a hard fall, due to her landing in the water head first. She might have a mild case of amnesia. But I'm pretty sure she remembers at least half of her memory."

"Some of her memory's lost?" I yelled.

"Don't worry. It may last a few weeks."

"Don't worry? My cousin literally did something that I had no idea what it was about, and here we are! She's in a hospital bed, and I'm worried to death!"

"Please calm down. She'll be ok." I sighed before speaking again.

"Thank you, doc–" I started saying, but he cut me off.

"I'm not finished… We had her tested."

"WHAT?" All of us shouted.

"What kind of test?" Jake asked furiously.

"There was a small damage in her private part, which made us worry. Just in case, I tested her, and it came negative. Abi won't be able to walk properly for a few days. She didn't catch any HIVs or AIDS or any other STDs. She's clean. You guys can visit her if you want."

With that being said, he began to walk away, but stopped and turned around to face Anya. "Anya, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Umm sure," I heard her say hesitantly as she began to walk away with him. I turned and faced the rest, only to see very shocked faces. Katie looked like she was about to pass out, Adam and Eli had their jaws dropped and their eyes widened, and Jake looked like he was about to murder someone. I don't blame them, because I had the exact same expression. "Please tell me Dr. Chris is lying to me about that last part," I told them.

"We don't think he's lying, Clare," Katie said after a very long silence. "He looked and sounded really serious."

"Who the hell did she have sex with?" I literally yelled.

"Probably someone that probably hates our guts," Jake said.

"Well, I'm going to find out myself," I said as I began to walk away from the group. I heard Eli and Katie calling after my, but I just ignored them. I walked all over the entire floor to look for her room. I finally found it and looked through the window, only to see Abi just lying there asleep. She had on a sling, and I saw her wrist all wrapped up in gauze. There was a band-aid on her forehead, and there was a small gauze pad on her neck. _Oh my god. Who did this to her? _I took a deep breath and walked in. I sat in the chair next to her bed, and I put my hand on top of hers.

"Abi," I started speaking to her sleepy self. "How did this happen? You were fine on the night you and Jake made love… Why? Why did you get hurt all of a sudden? Jake told me what happen, so that's one reason… But what else? For God's sake…" I trailed off as I felt the tears coming. I laid my head down on the edge of the bed. I started sobbing, very worried about Abi. I felt something move under my head and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that Abi was awake and was staring at me. She put a weak smile and removed her hand from my shoulder. "Clare…" she said. She looked around the room and asked, "Where the hell am I? And I thought you were in New York."

I sighed before saying, "You're in the hospital. And I moved in a few weeks ago."

"Doesn't ring a bell, but I'm glad you're here!" Abi tried to sit up but immediately plopped herself back down. She pressed her hand against her forehead in pain. "Why do I feel like a broken and painful piece of shit?"

"Do you remember anything?" She nodded her head no. "Well," I continued. "You slit your wrist – by the way, we are going to have a talk about this when you get out of this place –, and you fell like a million feet into the ocean."

"Why did I cut myself? And how did I fall?"

"The doctor and I don't know, but what we do know is that you were pushed off the pier."

"I don't get it. Why would someone push me off the pier?"

"I honestly have no idea… Now can you answer something for me?"

"Umm sure… I don't know what it's about though."

"Did you have sex with someone other than Jake?"

"Who?" She asked me with a very confused look.

"You don't remember Jake?"

"Who's Jake? He sounds like some stranger to me!"

"Before I explain, tell me what you know."

"What do you want to know?"

I thought for a minute, but then the idea already hit me. "Tell me what your life's like right now."

Abi looked at me weirdly before said, "Ok… Well, I have this boyfriend, but I don't think I would consider him one since he spends less time with me… Ever since that bitch came into town, he's been too attached to her… It's like I don't exist…"

"What's your boyfriend's name and what's this girl's name?"

"The girl's name is Julia." _**OH MY GOD, NO**_**. **"And my boyfriend's name is Eli." _**Crap, this is not good.**_

"What's Eli like?"

Abi smiled before saying, "We've been friends since we were seven. We would always hang out and stuff like that. Then a year ago… he asked me to be his girlfriend after we saw a movie. I said yes, and we're still together… But then Julia came… and now he's so… distant."

"Abi, how old do you think you are?"

"I'm thirteen years old. Why?"

_**Shit, shit, shit! This is really bad!**_

"And how do you know me?"

"You're my cousin! Duh… You are my cousin, right?"

"Right!" I said in a fake excitement voice. "Who else do you remember?"

"Let's see… I remember Darcy, Uncle Randall, that Kate woman I heard he's dating, my mom, my dad, and Aunt Helen."

I cringe after she mentioned MY mom. I was about to ask her something else, but I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and saw a nurse standing there. "Miss, visiting hours are over."

"Ok." I turned back to Abi, and she gave me one more smile. I gave her one more hug before I left the room. I walked back towards the waiting room, where Eli, Jake, Adam, and Katie were sitting there waiting for me. When they all saw me, they stood up and I walked over to them.

"How is she? Is she ok?" Katie asked.

"Yeah she's ok, but…"

"But…" Adam said.

"But what, Clare?" Jake asked.

"She thinks she's thirteen."

Katie, Adam, and Jake looked confused, but Eli seemed to get the message. His eyes widened in shock, and he said, "No… no, no, no. She doesn't think–"

"Yes Eli… she still thinks that you two are dating."

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"She thinks she's thirteen," Clare told us.

I froze when she said that. _Wait, this is impossible… There is no way that her head was hit THAT HARD… But then again, the impact was really bad since she landed head first… Oh crap, if she thinks she's thirteen… OH MY GOD. _I widened my eyes and started saying, "No… no, no, no. She doesn't think–" but Clare cut me off.

"Yes, Eli… she still thinks that you two are dating."

_**And that killed me.**_

"I need to see her. So I can remind her that she's in the present and not in the past," I said as I begin to walk away, but Clare grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop.

"You can't. Visitation hours are over," she told me. "You can visit her tomorrow." I groaned.

"Fine."

With that being said, all of us headed out of the hospital and headed home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Still Eli's POV

"Dude, you need to calm the hell down," Adam told me. Right now, we were driving in Morty to the hospital. I can't help but feel slightly nervous. I mean, I'm dating Clare and here I am, on my way to visit my ex-girlfriend who happens to be her cousin. _Why the hell am I feeling this way? She thinks she's thirteen. That might be why I'm nervous. I'm just paranoid._

"I can't calm down, Adam!"

"We're just visiting Abi. Why the need to feel nervous now?"

"This isn't just Abi. It's the Abi that thinks she's in 2008–"

"2008?"

"It's been three and a half years since we broke up. We broke up like in February. Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, it's the Abi that thinks she's in 2008 and is still dating me. Ring a bell?"

"Crap. Forgot that major detail."

"Exactly. And now all of us have to help her get her memory back before things turn bad."

"And how do we plan on doing that?"

"Easy. I know the first step in recovering her memory."

"And that is?"

"Break her heart again."

"What do you mean… NO. NO. NO. NO, ELI! You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"Yep."

"Eli, that first step is incredibly stupid and bad!"

"Do you want Abi to get her memory back so she thinks she's mad at Jake for kissing Imogen? By the way, who the hell is she?"

"I don't know… And yes I do."

"Great. First, we just gotta get Abi out of the hospital."

We continued driving for ten more minutes until the hospital came into view. I pulled into the parking lot and Adam and I got out of Morty. Adam grabbed his book bag that had Abi's clothes in it. Then We walked inside and walked to the front desk, where there was a slutty-looking doctor there. She put her head up and looked at Adam weirdly, but then turned to me and started giving me that flirtatious look.

"Well, hello there," she said in an annoying voice. "How can I help you?"

"Umm yeah I would like to check Abi Edwards out of the hospital…" I said a little bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but only family members can check patients out."

"I'm her brother-in-law," I lied.

"Brother-in-law?" she asked in a disbelieving look.

"Uhh yeah. Her older brother married my older sister…"

Her unimpressed looked turned back into that disturbing look. She grabbed the clipboard from behind and placed it in front of me, her eyes never leaving my face. "All you need to do is sign this check-out sheet and she's free to go." She then put her hand on my upper arm and started caressing it. "And if you want to see her, she's in room 113 on this floor… But I'm pretty sure you have to stay here and fill out the sheet. Your friend here can go visit her… You can stay here with me."

I looked down, only to see a sticky note with her number on it stick on the sheet. I quickly signed it and gave the clipboard back to her. She gave me a confused look and asked, "Don't you want my number? We can hang out sometimes."

I leaned over a little bit so that her face was directly in front of me. She started to lean in, but I put my finger on her lips. Then I started to lean in, but before she could think that I was about to kiss her, I breathed against her lips, "I have a girlfriend." (1) I heard Adam trying to hold his laugh. I leaned back and started walking towards Abi's room with him. Once we were in the hallway away from the front desk, Adam told me, "Dude, that girl is psycho."

"I know," I said in a 'duh' voice. We reached Abi's room to see her awake and watching 'The Latest Buzz (2)' on TV. I mentally rolled my eyes, because two characters on the show looked really similar to me and Jake. I knocked on the door while we both walked in. Abi turned her head towards us. She smiled, but it turned into a small frown when she had a confused look on her face. "Who's your friend, Eli?"

_Crap. Thirteen-year-old Abi doesn't know Adam yet! _"Umm this is Adam," I said while gesturing him.

"Hi…" Adam said.

"Nice to meet you…" she responded. "I was wondering… but are you like transgender or something? You look feminine."

"Ummm yeah…"

"Cool!" Anyway, hun, where were you yesterday? I only saw Clare when I woke up, which is weird, because I thought she lived in New York…Well, it was nice to see her again, due to the fact that I haven't seen her since that family reunion."

"Sorry… I had stuff to do," I lied.

Abi turned a little bit angry. "I'm guessing you hung out with Julia instead of being here with your own girlfriend? Who happens to be in the hospital because of a slit wrist, a throbbing head, and some weird pain between my legs?"

"No, no, no! That's not what happened, babe!" I said, pretending that I was still her boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Adam whispered in my ear.

"Just play along!" I whispered back.

"Then why weren't you here?"

"Bullfrog wanted me to… be his co-host on the radio!"

"What?" Adam whispered-yelled in my ear while I thought it in my mind.

"Oh… Cool."

"Yeah. Anyway, you're free to go, so change your clothes in the bathroom."

"Umm where are my clothes?"

Adam unzip the book bag that was on his shoulder and pulled out her clothes. He gave them to her, and she pulled the IV out of her arm and got up. She went into the bathroom and came out later wearing black high-heel boots, ripped fishnets stockings, a plaid skirt, a black Asking Alexandria t-shirt, and a leather jacket. _You know Abi. She always has to appear fashionable. _She was putting on her sling, and after that, she put a fresh new pad of gauze on her neck.

"Well… let's go," she finally said as she began to walk out of the room. We decided to exit through the back door so I won't have to face that nurse again. We got into Morty and drove off. Along our way to our next destination, Abi just looked out the window, and Adam showed me a text saying that the people we needed were already there. About twenty minutes later, we showed up at the Dot. I parked a few blocks from it and we all got out. I told Adam to stay with Abi for a few minutes, and I ran to the Dot. Once I got there, I saw the person I so wished I hadn't dated sitting outside and a police officer standing behind her. I texted Adam to take Abi here, and then I walked up to her. I sat on her left so that I was facing the street.

"Hello, Elijah," she greeted annoyed.

"Hello, Julia," I responded back irritated.

"Ok, let's cut to the chase. Why am I here? That stupid police behind me said I can't be here long."

"See, Abi lost her memory, and all she can remember is when she was thirteen."

"And how did little Abigail lose her memory?"

"KC pushed her off the pier and she landed hard head first."

"That Justin Bieber look-alike?"

"Yep."

"And why am I here?"

"I need your help regaining her memory."

"How am I supposed to do that? Hell, why should I even help you?"

"Look. Adam is going to be here in a few seconds with Abi. Just kiss me when I tell you to."

"EWW! HELL NO!"

I saw Adam guiding Abi on the corner. Wasting no time, I grabbed Julia's face and kissed her. I saw (with one eye open and behind Julia) Adam turning Abi around. She caught me, and I let go. I wiped off the taste of her chapped lips on my mouth. I saw Abi storming up to me. _Oh great. Here we go again._ When she reached me, she swiftly slapped me across the face.

"I'm guessing that you lied to me about helping Bullfrog!" She yelled.

"Abi–" I started, but she cut me off… just like last time.

"Fuck you, Eli. First you come to the hospital with a guy I just met, we head to the Dot, and then I find you here cheating on me with Julia? You're messed up! How about you never bother come back into my life again." With that being said, she stormed off crying. _Ok that was different. The only thing she added was the hospital event._

"Wow. She really thinks that she's in the past, eh?"

"Yep."

"Ok, now that's done, can I go now?"

"Yeah…"

She got up and the police officer behind her put her in handcuffs and they both walked off.

"So what's next?" Adam asked.

"We head to the Edwards residence."

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhh Des said it's not her best... BUT what's going to happen? :O<strong>

**1) That actually happened to Destiny's twin sister, Caroline (for the people on Tumblr, that's the one that usually submit anonomyus Degrassi convos on fakedegrassiconvos . tumblr . com). We were at the mall a month ago, and we went to Starbucks, and there was this dude that was trying to flirt with her when we got our coffees, and then Caroline did the trick, and then we left the coffee stop with Destiny and I laughing. It was really funny. You guys had to see it.**

**2) The Latest Buzz, aka the show Munro Chambers and Justin Kelly used to star in.**

**Reviews? 12 reviews = NEW CHAPTER!**


	14. Step Two

**First, before we begin, I will like to clarify some things:**

**1) Anya... what have they done to you? Doesn't the "Don't Do Drugs" rule apply here anymore?**

**2) Clare... ok, what have they done with your pure mind? MY WARNING: you better control your hormones.**

**3) Jake... (I'm sorry Cake lovers) GTFO of Clare's couch and go away.**

**4) Dave and Alli... ok, what the hell, you guys?**

**5) Katie... PLEASE GET JAKE SO CAKE WON'T HAPPEN (Again, sorry, Cake lovers).**

**6) Drew... CALM THE HELL DOWN.**

**7) AND Connor... I'm gonna miss you. Hope you'll be back soon!**

**Sorry if I'm being rude in these clarifications. "Should've Said No Pt. 1" really pissed me off. I can't even listen to this anymore (and this is my favorite song!) because it'll remind me of Cake! Hmm... what's going to happen in Pt. 2?  
><strong>

**ANYWAY, I have some news. Good news: Des is getting out of the rehab center in two weeks. Bad news: School's starting on August 8th (well for me. I'm not sure about her... let's say it's starting VERY SOON). So sadly, we won't be able to update often. She will try to update during the weekends when she returns and during school breaks, since she is starting the 8th grade. I, on the other hand, won't be on Twitter and Tumblr often since I'm going to be a freshman... and guess what? The high school I'm going to is like a replica of Degrassi! Yes, sadly, I have to wear a uniform (freshmen wear yellow polo, sophomore white, juniors blue, and seniors green, btw and khaki pants/skirt/shorts) and a student ID, AND there's going to be a whole lot of security there! So wish me luck!**

**Ok, so Des told me that this was a really hard chapter to write. Damn you, writer's block! But at least it's better than an author's note and a very small chapter. So, umm... ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I shall sing the disclaimer in the tune of the chorus of Taylor's Swift "You Belong With Me" (lol)**

**_If you can see that I'm just an average fangirl_**

**_Who's obsessed with this so why can't you see_**

**_I don't own Degrassi_**

**_I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI!_**

**(For the record, Des and I were goofing off when I made up this little chorus, so don't make fun of us!)**

**WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY GET OOC**

**READ ON! :D Oh and 10-15 Reviews = NEW CHAPTER!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

"_Wow. She really thinks that she's in the past, eh?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Ok, now that's done, can I go now?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_She got up and the police officer behind her put her in handcuffs and they both walked off._

"_So what's next?" Adam asked._

"_We head to the Edwards residence."_

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"So Eli just texted me saying that Abi stormed off crying her eyes out, and now she might be on her way home," I told Katie and Jake. Eli woke all of us up at five in the morning, met here in the living room, came up with a plan to get Abi's memory back, and tried to convince the people that were there in Abi's past to help us. It took five freaking hours just to do that. The only thing we couldn't do was get my aunt and uncle to come, because, you know, they're on a cruise boat one thousand miles from land! So I guess I have to play my aunt's part.

"Ok, what's going to happen when she gets here?" Katie asked.

"Well, instead of my aunt letting Eli in, I'm going to be the one doing it. He'll stop her, and then we move onto the next step."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Jake asked.

"She doesn't know you until later on… so I guess that you need to hide."

"Are you serious, Clare? Can't we just meet her ahead of time?"

"Well, Jake needs to hide, since Abi sees him again later. Just stay out here, Katie."

Before one of the two can respond, I heard the door unlocking. Jake hid in the closest closet, and Katie just stood next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Uhh, what are you doing?"

"Just act natural."

We both saw the door open and in came Abi with puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She placed the keys on the stand near the door, and she started walking in without looking up. She managed to put her head up, and once she did, she stared at us in confusion.

"Clare… what's going on?" she asked awkwardly. It sounded like someone asking their friends what they were doing when the person walks in to see them flirting or something.

"Umm, nothing, Ab!" I exclaimed.

"Ok… who's your friend?"

"Oh! Abi, this is my friend Katie. Katie, this is my friend, Abi!"

"Hi…" Abi said.

"Nice to meet you!" Katie said in excitement.

"Are you two like stuck or something?" she said while pointing at us close.

"No… we just… love each other very much that we don't want to let go!"

"That's right!" I said.

Abi stared at us before saying, "You two aren't lesbians, are you?"

"No, no, no!" We both said, and we both got out of each others' grip. "We have a boyfriend, and we're like sisters, and yeah…"

"Ok, this is awkward…"

"Now, Ab. Tell me, your cousin Clare, what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong!"

"Abigail… we literally saw you marching in through the front door with red, puffy eyes, and you have tears stained on your face. Now what's wrong?" Abi sighed before sitting herself on the couch. Katie and I turned around and faced her, and she started speaking.

"I saw Eli kissing Julia today at the Dot… I knew that he would like her and not love me anymore…" Abi said. I can't help but feel slightly jealous. I know this was all a plan, but still. I don't want anyone to kiss him besides me.

"That bastard," I said, pretending to play along.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to my room. No one disturb me." With that being said, she got up and made her way upstairs. When we both heard her bedroom door being slammed, Jake burst out of the closet. _Crap, I almost forgot about him._

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked.

"I was almost out of air!" He managed to get out.

"ANYWAY!" Katie yelled. "Eli just texted me saying he will be here in 5… 4… 3… 2…"

On cue, the door flung open and Eli and Adam rushed in. _So that means I don't have to do my aunt's part. Saved a little bit of time._ They both tried to walk over to the living room, but once they reached it, they both fell down. Jake, Katie, and I looked at the both of them in confusion and bent down so that we were the same level as them. "What happened to you guys?" I asked them.

"So we parked Morty in your driveway, and then some psychotic dog literally jumped out of a bush and tried to attack us!" Eli managed to say.

"A dog? Really?" Jake asked.

"It was huge, man."

"Ok… anyway, how did it go at the hospital?"

"Well, a nurse tried to flirt with dearest Elijah here but failed miserably," Adam said. "Other than that, everything went pretty well."

"How did she fail miserably?" I asked.

"When Eli had that little sign-out sheet, there was a sticky note with her number on it. He signed the sheet and gave it back to her without removing the note, and then she asked seductively if he wanted it so they can hang out sometimes. He leaned down so that they were face to face, but before she can even kiss him, he said…" Adam fully explained and then cued Eli to say his part.

"I have a girlfriend," Eli finished.

I walked towards him so that we our chests were pressing each other and we were face to face. "From now on, do not flirt with ANY girl besides me," I told him while poking his chest on every word I said.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"For now… you're on probation."

"Ok, before things get way too serious, what's the next step?" Katie asked.

"Umm–" Before Eli could even start saying that, all of us heard Abi screaming upstairs. "That's my cue."

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"That's my cue," I said after Abi screamed from upstairs. I started backing away from the group and proceeded my way up the staircase. I walked down the narrow hallway and turned right at Abi's door. Following Abi screaming again, I decided to barge in instead of knocking and entering. What I saw was WAY worse than me walking in on her cutting… Her left arm was covered in blood while her hand with the gauze on was holding a lighter very loosely.

"ABI!" I screamed. _Ok, step one may have backfired a little bit._ I ran over to her and grabbed the lighter out of her hand. She started crying uncontrollably, not knowing that I was the one that entered the room. I went through her drawers and pulled out a small washcloth, and I walked back over to where she was sitting and sat in front of her. I grabbed her left arm, putting the washcloth on it and applying a little pressure to it. She hissed at the pressure being applied at her burn marks but soon relaxed. Abi then finally looked up, and once she saw me, she pulled away and started backing up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"What the hell were you thinking about burning yourself?" I asked, raising my voice a little bit.

"Why do you even care?"

"Abigail!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" she yelled.

"Do you even know what burning can lead to?"

"I don't care if it leads to death! Now get the fuck out of my room!"

"Oh, so if you wanted to kill yourself, you wouldn't care what other people think about it? Do you realize how much people you would be leaving if you actually committed suicide?"

"Again, why do you care? You're the one that got some stranger I met for a few hours guide me to the Dot to see you and Julia making out! RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. ME! While we were going out! You know, ever since Julia came to Savannah, all you've been doing is hanging out with her! 'Sorry, babe. I'm going to the Dot with Julia.' 'I wish I could hang out, but I was going to hang with Jules.' 'Move it to another time, Abi. I'm going to the beach with Julia.' You acted like I didn't exist! You even lied to me about hanging out with Bullfrog while I was in the hospital for a reason that I have no clue what's it about! Well, did a year mean nothing? Did you flipped a switch and erased me from your memory? Hell, did you ever love me at all? When I saw you and Julia, Eli, it killed me… I knew from the beginning that you were going to leave me for her… You were slipping away."

Abi burst into tears the second she finished saying that. _This is really worse than the real one. _I pulled her into a hug, and she started crying onto my shoulder.

"Shh… It's going to be ok."

"How's is it going to be ok? I don't know where my parents are and the only person that I think cares about me now is Clare," she said against my shoulder. I pushed her away from my shoulder a little bit so that we were face to face.

"I still care about you, Ab! Don't you ever dare think that I'm a careless person. Just because I kissed Julia, that doesn't mean I'll forget about you. You are my best friend, and I will be there for you every single minute."

She stared at me for a minute before we both embraced in a hug. We stayed like this for a few more minutes until she pulled away. "We should probably go downstairs. Clare and your other friends are waiting."

"Ok. Come on." I said as I got up.

"Umm I'll be right with you."

"Ok…" I said confusingly as I walked out the door. I headed downstairs only to Adam and Katie making out on the couch and Clare shielding her eyes. But where was Jake? Before I began to wonder, I saw Adam deepening the kiss. So I walked over to the closet and grabbed Abi's air horn, and then walked back into the living room. Clare saw me and widened her eyes, but I mouthed to her to cover her ears. She did, and once she did, I held the air horn in the air and pressed the button. Katie and Adam pulled away once they both heard the loud sound, and once they looked at me, they both gave me death glares.

"Seriously, dude?" Adam asked.

"What? You guys were about to make me barf."

"I can tell you the same thing is this was you and Clare."

"ANYWAY," Katie interrupted.

"So did you talk to Abi?" Clare asked.

"Yes, but instead of cutting herself, she actually burned herself."

"Is that girl crazy?" Adam exclaimed.

"Sometimes. By the way, where's Jake?"

"His dad wanted him home."

"Ok, so step two is complete. What's step three?" Katie asked.

"Well–" Before I can go into detail, Abi came into the room. We all stared at her, which received a confused look from her. She slowly walked over to the movie case, and asked, "Do you guys want to watch 'Let Me In'?"

"Isn't that a horror film?" Clare complained.

"Yes…"

"Not happening." Clare and Katie said.

"HELL YEAH!" Adam and I exclaimed.

"Ok…" She got the DVD out of the case and put it in the DVD player, and then went into the kitchen to get some snacks. She came back out a few minutes later with popcorn and soda and placed it on the coffee table. She grabbed the remote and pressed play. The entire movie, Clare decided to hide her face in my lap, while I saw Katie hiding in Adam's shoulder when the scary parts came on. Abi, on the other hand… well, she looked like someone took away her soul. She's a girl, and she did not move one single bit when it showed the scary parts.

* * *

><p>Abi's POV<p>

I may have no idea what's going on, but something's fishy around here. First, Eli brings this Adam person to the hospital (in which I have no clue on what the full story of why I was there is) to get me out, then I see him kissing Julia, then I came home to see my cousin (whom I have not see in a while and have no idea how she got here) "close" to this Katie girl, and now all of them look suspicious. I decided to push the thought away and focus on the movie, even though I've seen this a billion times. But I can't help but think. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>And now, a message from Des:<strong>

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the adds. They cheered me up while I was in rehab. I have some good news: I will be getting out of the hellhole in a few weeks, so I will be updating again ASAP. One thing that might get in the way is school. But don't worry. I'm homeschooled so that shouldn't be a problem. Continue reading and reviewing, and I will see you guys again when I get out. I love you guys so much!**_

_**- PeaceLoveandWar67 (aka Des)**_

_**PS If any bad happens on Degrassi and you just feel like dying, then I'll die with you guys... Oh, and be on the lookout for Jen... She's up to something...**_

**Ignore that last part in the side note. :) I'm not doing anything wrong...**

**Reviews? Remember! 10-15 reviews = NEW CHAPTER!**_**  
><strong>_


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's back? Back from rehab…. IT'S ME! (hehe) Anyway, I would have given you guys a chapter… but it kinda got erased thanks to my sister! So now I gotta start all over. But don't worry. I'll type it up again and have the story up and running! In the meantime, I have some questions I need to ask you guys… ok 1) Did Jen do anything stupid while I was gone, and 2) After I finish "Highway to Hell" (because it will be ending soon sadly), do you guys want me to write a PREQUEL? You know, write a story on how Abi and Eli met before Clare came?

So PM me or review if you want a prequel. Oh, and currently I'm writing a songfic, which may be up within two weeks. And sadly I won't be able to update often due to school, so please bear with me! Thanks you guys. I love you all!

-PeaceLoveandWar67 (aka Des)


	16. Onto Step Tres! SORRY FOR CRAPPINESS!

Ok, first three things to clarify:

1) I'M BACK FROM REHAB! Thank you guys so much for the support and the prayers! I went through a rough time, but now I'm all better! I think we covered this in the last update... lol

2) Seriously, Jen didn't do anything stupid? Just wondering.

AND 3) I'm SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had a long visit from a friend named WRITER'S BLOCK. So sorry if this chapter is extremely rushed or crappy or bad. In fact, feel free to leave bad reviews (But not the bad reviews that are hate reviews! That'll make me sad)! Plus, I already started school, so I might not update often.

Anywho, so I'm very sad to say this, but this story will end around Chapter 20 through 25... ish. I'm running out of ideas to this sequel to "Change," and I'm not sure if I should continue after the part where ***THIS PART IS CENSORED TO AVOID SPOILERS***. BUT... I might do a prequel, which is the story of how Eli and Abi met! If I do a prequel, then it would be around 10 chapters. **But it's your opinion: Do you guys want a prequel?** Oh, and **I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GOING TO DO A SEQUEL TO "HIGHWAY TO HELL"** (aka this story).

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI. JUST ABI AND THIS IDEA.

Warning: You already know ;)

READ ONWARDS, MY FRIENDS! :D

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

"Clare, Abi, can one of you open the damn door? Please?" I yelled as I continued to bang on the door. It was like seven in the freaking morning, and I didn't get any sleep last night. This plan to get Abi's memory back was kinda stupid. Reliving her past? Won't that hurt her even more? I know it was the only option, because asking her if she remembers anything will lead to nowhere but screaming "STRANGER DANGER!" Yeah, I know. That sounds retarded right now.

"You know, you could open the door instead of murdering it. They never lock it anyway," A voice said behind me. I turned around only to see my beautiful girlfriend making her way towards me.

"Hey, beautiful," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"So why exactly did Clare text us in the middle of the night to meet here at seven in the morning?"

"We're planning out the next step."

"Which is…"

"We don't know yet, but it does involve some people."

"Who are…"

"See, this is why we have to plan it… That's it. I'm going in," I said as I turned the knob and opened the door. Katie and I both walk and headed to the living room, where I saw Eli on top of Clare, both of them lip locking. I grabbed my iPod Touch out of my pocket and unlocked it.

"Why do you have your iPod out?" Katie whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to test out this air horn app I got yesterday," I whispered back. I scrolled the main screen sideways and tapped on the air horn app (1). I pressed the horn I wanted, and before I could do anything, I whispered to Katie, "Cover your ears." Katie obeyed and covered her ears. I started shaking it very fast, which resulted in a very loud sound. Eli and Clare jumped at the sound of the air horn. I smirk and put my iPod away. Eli and Clare were both sitting up and were staring at me and Katie in fury.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Dude, you literally scared the crap out of us with your stupid air horn!" Eli yelled.

"Well… that wouldn't happened if one of you got up and opened the door instead of playing tonsil hockey on the sofa!"

"You know you could've woken Abi up," Clare clarified.

"Yes, I know."

"Anyway, what are we going to do today to get Abi's memory back?" Katie asked before Eli and Clare can yell at us again.

"We think that we should bring Abi down to the Marketplace to catch Julia and Fitz in the act," Eli said.

"How are we going to do that? Julia and Fitz are in jail. It'll be kinda impossible to take them out for the day."

"That's where you two come in. Clare and I will take Abi to the Marketplace while you and Katie 'borrow' Julia and Fitz for the day."

Just then, Abi entered the living room, still looking very sleepy. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she looked very pale without her make-up on. She was wearing a plain black tank top and plaid pajama pants. When she was able to open her eyes fully, she looked at me and Katie, then Clare and Eli, and then back to us.

"What's going on?" Abi asked.

"Umm nothing, Ab! We're just talking…" Eli said awkwardly.

"Then why are you and Clare close together?" she asked while gesturing between them.

"Umm… well, you see…" They both started, but were cut off by Abi chuckling.

"Guys! I was just joking! It's not like you two are together, right? Besides, Eli's with Julia. And Clare! How's that KC guy that I heard about?" Abi said, making Clare looking very uncomfortable.

"KC and I aren't together anymore…" she said slowly.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"He turned out to be a cheating asshole. He dumped me for Jenna."

"Who?"

"Jenna is this blonde chick that KC had his eyes on when she came into town. But now she has a baby with him because he doesn't know how to use a condom."

"Karma's a bitch!" Abi clarified.

"Exactly what I thought!"

"Hey, Abi…" I said to get her attention. She turned her head from Clare to me.

"Yeah… Adam?"

"Yeah, it's Adam."

"Ok, just making sure."

"Where's your sling for you arm?" I asked while gesturing her arm. She looked down for a minute to see her arm, which was wrapped up in gauze, and then looked back up to me. "Oh, Adam. I have a slit wrist, not a broken arm! So I just need the gauze on my arm!" She responded enthusiastically. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, Eli and I were thinking about taking you to the Marketplace!" Clare said.

"Oooh! Shopping! I like!"

"Well, should we go? We can get breakfast on the way."

"Ok! Just let me change out of my PJs!"

With that being said, she ran back upstairs. Eli and Clare faced me and Katie again, and gestured us to go. I nudged Katie and gave her a look to follow us, and we both headed to the car outside. _Police station… here we come._

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the marketplace<strong>_

Eli's POV

"How about… no, I already have that. Ooh, what about… no, it's made for spring," Abi babbled on. I get that she loves shopping, but frankly, it's super annoying. _Damn it, Adam and Katie. Where are you guys? _Clare was giving me a look that basically said 'kill me now,' and I have to agree with her. Anyway, I'm not sure if this plan is going to work at all. Abi almost caught us in the act last night, and we cannot get caught again. If that happens, then we're dead meat. She would think we're strangers and that we were going to kill her, and plus, our plan to get her memory back would backfire. _Why did she have to think that we're still dating? It's really making my relationship with Clare kinda difficult!_

My thoughts were interrupted by seeing Adam and Katie walking in with Fitz, Julia… and a police officer. I tapped Clare and she turned around to face me.

"They're here," I whispered in her ear.

"Good! You go tell them what's happening, and I'll stay here," she responded. I gave her a nod, and then I walked away from Abi and Clare towards Adam's group.

"You better have a good reason on why you got tranny and tranny's girlfriend to bring us here, Emo boy," Fitz said coldly.

"No time to explain the whole thing. Abi lost her memory thanks to Bieber's twin, and now the only thing she remembers was from her birth to when she was thirteen," I told him.

Fitz leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Fine, but you owe me. Julia's an animal!"

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled.

"Let's get this over with," Adam told me.

"Ok." With that being said, I headed back over to the girls. Abi was too busy admiring the stupid birthstone necklaces, but Clare seemed to get my attention.

"Is step three a go?" Clare asked.

"Yes, it's on. Just make sure you get their attention."

"What's on and get whose attention?" Abi asked, turning her head towards me.

"Ummm the football game on TV! Adam, Katie, and I were going to head over to the Dot to watch it. Gotta love those Packers (1)! And we hope that the team gets the fans' attention to... PLAY WELL!" I said quickly. Clare smacked my arm, which resulted in me rubbing my arm with my hand and giving Clare a glare.

"The Dot doesn't have a TV, dumbo," she said coldly and confusedly.

"Well, they just installed one. Bye!" I quickly turned away and walked back over to the other group.

"Ok, Fitz, if you see Clare looking at you, kiss Julia until Abi turns around," I told them.

"And what are we supposed to do? Katie asked.

"You, me, and Adam are heading to the Dot," I said as I grab both of their hands and dragged them there.

* * *

><p>Abi's POV<p>

Is it me, or does everyone in my life sound and look suspicious?

Ok, first, I woke up in a stupid hospital to see my now ex-boyfriend and one of his friends next to my bed. Then they dragged me to the Dot to see Eli and Julia making out on the bench. Then, I ran home crying and saw my cousin and one of her friends... a little TOO close. Next, I ran into my room with Eli barging in like fifteen minutes later and seeing me literally trying to kill myself with a lighter. Then I went downstairs to see Clare and Adam and Katie and Eli staring me oddly! And now here we are! At the marketplace, where I don't even need anything! I mean, what the hell is going on?

"Oh, Abi, look! Isn't that Julia that you told me about?" Clare asked while pointing her finger to something. I turned around and saw Julia and Fitz making out right in front of my. _That bitch._

"Yes, that's her... and she's about to get her ass kicked when Eli finds out about this!" I yelled.

"Well he's at the Dot right now, so maybe we can tell him there!"

"Yeah... let's go."

* * *

><p>OK! I'm leaving you guys at a cliffhanger due to the massive writer's block and since school is like preventing me to do stuff! I AM EXTREMELY SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS BEYOND THE WORST CHAPTER EVER AND IF THERE WAS ANY CONFUSION. I will accept any criticism (not the hate criticism that will make me cry!) about how terrible this was and all of that crap. But I pretty much explained why this chapter was this way.<strong><br>**

Reviews? AND DON'T KILL ME! *goes incognito*


	17. I'm so sorry, you guys AN4

GUYS. I CAN'T DO THIS RIGHT NOW.

I have so much school work to do and right now, I'm in a tough situation. This story will still be updated, but for right now, it will be put on hiatus. It's only for a few weeks, so I'll try to come back in around three weeks. I'm so sorry. I hope you understand.


End file.
